Because of Fate
by minve
Summary: "Karena takdir-lah yang mempertemukan mereka, menghangatkan mereka, menyatukan mereka dan, memisahkan mereka untuk selamanya." Permainan saling mengejar antara detektif dan buruannya. KOOKV. MATURE CONTENT. NC. Dark element on the upcoming chapter. Top! JK x Bottom! Taehyung
1. Prologue

**Because of Fate**

 **Prologue**

A Fanfiction Made by min_ve

Main Pairing: Kookv; Top! Jungkook x Bottom! Taehyung

 _._

 _._

 _Enjoy~_

 _._

 _._

 _Yang dirasakannya hanyalah dingin, tak ada setitik kehangatan yang pernah dirasakannya._

 _Kulitnya terasa dingin bahkan leher sebagai tempatnya urat nadi pun sama dingin dengan bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Pandangan matanya terasa dingin. Bibirnya terasa dingin. Tanah yang dipijakinya terasa dingin. Selimut yang seharusnya digunakan untuk menghangatkan—terasa_ _ **dingin**_ _._

 _Kalimat yang diucapkannya terasa dingin._

 _Hatinya pun terasa dingin._

 _Kim Taehyung. Jenis kelamin,_ _ **lelaki**_ _. Asal negara,_ _ **Korea**_ _ **Selatan**_ _. Asal kota,_ _ **Daegu**_ _. U_ _ **mur tak diketahui**_ _. Hal yang disukai,_ _ **tidak diketahui**_ _. Hal yang dibenci,_ _ **tak diketahui**_ _. Peliharaan,_ _ **tak diketahui**_ _. Makanan favorit,_ _ **tidak diketahui**_ _. Minuman favorit,_ _ **tak diketahui**_ _. Keluarga,_ _ **tak diketahui**_ _._ _ **Tak diketahui**_ _._ _ **Tak diketahui**_ _._ _ **Tak diketahui**_ _._ _ **Tak diketahui**_ _._ _ **Tak diketahui**_ _._ _ **Tak diketahui**_ _._ _ **Tak diketahui**_ _._ _ **Tak diketahui**_ _._ _ **Tak diketahui**_ _._ _ **Tak diketahui**_ _._ _ **Tak diketahui**_ _._ _ **Tak diketahui**_ _._ _ **Tak diketahui**_ _._ _ **Tak diketahui**_ _._ _ **Tak diketahui**_ _._

 _ **Tak diketahui.**_

 _Tidak ada yang mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam Kim Taehyung._

 _Tidak—coret itu. Ada satu hal yang diketahui oleh beberapa orang._

 _Pekerjaan,_

 _ **Pembunuh bayaran**_ _._

Dia tak pernah merasakan apapun bahkan ketika sekalipun menusuk dada seorang gadis kecil yang telah direncanakan untuk tersesat. Ketika mulut kecilnya berteriak meminta tolong dan menangis meneriakkan ibunya seolah ibunya akan datang untuk menyelamatkannya. Bahkan ketika harus membuat seluruh tubuhnya pegal setelah berada dalam posisi siaga untuk menembakkan peluru pada pemimpin perusahaan yang tengah berpidato di tengah kota karena hasil sumbangannya telah _menarik hati_ para rakyat _menengah ke bawah_.

 _Dia tak pernah merasakan apapun._

Julukannya adalah _malaikat maut salju—snow angel of death_.

 _ **Salju**_ —karena kedinginannya bahkan di luar pekerjaannya sebagai _pembunuh bayaran_.

 _ **Maut**_ _—_ karena keberadaannya membawa banyak kematian tanpa mengenal umur ataupun jenis kelamin bahkan tak memedulikan apakah jika korbannya diketahui mati oleh keluarganya akan meneteskan air mata atau tidak.

 _ **Malaikat**_ —karena legenda yang tersebar adalah penampilannya yang memakai pakaian tebal tanpa mengenal musim maupun cuaca. Ketika sinar rembulan menyinari rambut cokelat mendekati peraknya kemudian antingnya terlihat sekilas mengkilap—bergoyang dengan gerakan tangannya mengeluarkan pisau untuk membunuh korbannya. Penampilannya saat itu menyerupai _malaikat_.

Berkat julukan itu keberadaannya bagaikan hantu dimana banyak anak sekolahan terutama membicarakan dan menggunakannya sebagai _kegiatan uji nyali_. Tentunya dia tak akan mengikuti keinginan anak sekolah itu—selama salah satu dari mereka tak membayarnya untuk membunuh anak yang dipaksa melakukan uji nyali. Keberadaannya dianggap sebagai malaikat maut yang dibayar dengan uang yang sesuai akan menghilangkan keberadaan orang yang mereka benci dari dunia.

Tak sekali dua kali dengan bantuan _deep web_ murid sekolah menemukan kontaknya dan menelepon untuk mengambil napas terakhir orang yang mereka benci.

Kalian menanyakan cara pembayarannya?

Klien akan diberitahukan dimana mereka akan menyimpan uangnya dan mereka harus menyimpannya tepat disana. Mencurigakan jika dia pergi ke tempat yang sama terus-menerus bukan? Oleh karena itu dia terus memberikan lokasi yang bahkan sangat jauh atau bahkan bisa dikatakan di sisi lain pulau untuk membingungkan polisi menyempitkan area kemungkinan dia berada.

Tetapi dia pun mengetahui polisi memiliki cara licik untuk membuka topengnya. Dengan menggunakan murid sekolahan itu mereka sering menyuruh mereka untuk menjebaknya tetapi dia tak pernah jatuh ke dalam perangkap picisan mereka—

 _Sudah kukatakan._

 _Suaranya itu dingin—membekukan semua kebohongan yang ada dalam para kliennya._

Kalian berpikir— _dia menggunakan suara aslinya?_

 _Ya—dan tidak. Dia mengimitasi suara lain yang dapat dicapai oleh suaranya. Karena dia pun merupakan penipu ulung, maka tak semudah itu menjebaknya._

.

.

Jika harus dikatakan dia memiliki sedikit kemampuan yang hampir tak manusiawi padahal itu merupakan latihan melakukan _parkour_ -nya sehingga dia bisa melompat dari lantai tiga tanpa melukai kakinya sedikit pun—selama dia mendarat menggunakan kakinya tapi banyak orang malah menganggapnya sebagai kekuatan super—menganggapnya sebagai sebuah individual yang bukan manusia. Malah ada beberapa yang menganggapnya sebagai seorang _super hero_ namun jahat— _jadi apa dia super hero atau bukan sebenarnya?_

Dia itu _super hero_ namun di saat yang bersamaan tidak. Anak kecil selalu memiliki konsep bahwa pahlawan adalah yang meninju para orang jahat kemudian ketika mereka beranjak dewasa semakin mereka mengetahui bahwa orang jahat terkadang bukan yang memakai topeng iblis atau menggunakan senjata tajam melainkan mereka bersembunyi dibalik ikatan dasi dan perkataan _bijak_.

Terutama di dunia ini dimana membuat seorang manusia berjenis kelamin pria klimaks karena penis yang memasuki rektumnya merupakan hal yang sungguh _biasa_. Tak perlu lagi malu menunjukkan hal yang dahulu dianggap sebagai _kesimpangan seksual_ —sekarang klub seks untuk para pria penyuka rektum membuka lebar pintunya, mempersilahkan _siapapun_ untuk masuk ke dalam.

Karena dunia ini telah sangat kotor, lebih dari dahulu kala. Ditambah dengan sekarang keberadaan strata sosial membuat mereka yang telah dilahirkan untuk menjadi _submisif_ dan mati dalam keadaan _submisif_ sering digunakan sebagai budak seks dan mungkin tidak secara terang menunjukkan bahwa para submisif ini tak bisa mendapatkan posisi yang lebih tinggi tetapi peran mereka adalah menjadi _**submisif**_.

 _Maka oleh karena itu mereka tak pernah cocok menjadi seorang pemimpin—tertulis dalam hukum tak tertulis._

Tak akan selesai membicarakan ketidakadilan bagi para submisif disini—tak akan. _Toh, sejak awal maksud kelahiran mereka adalah untuk—_

 _Lupakan._

Setidaknya dengan hal tersebut tidak ada kata _selingkuh dalam ikatan pernikahan_ —sebagian besar berakhir cukup baik sampai akhir hayatnya. Tetapi kemudian dari _sebagian besar_ akan ada selalu _sebagian kecil_ —bukan? Mungkin _sebagian kecil_ itu hanya pasangannya harus mati di tengah masa bahagia mereka tetapi mereka berdua meski telah ditakdirkan bersama sesuai dengan ketertarikan akan aroma mereka.

Mereka harus menarik _pelatuknya_.

 _Mereka_ _ **ditakdirkan**_ _untuk menjadi pasangan bahagia namun ditakdirkan untuk saling membunuh._

 _ **Karena itu takdir mereka.**_

 _ **Tidak.**_

 _Mereka hanya ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Sampai titik sana saja. Sisanya hanyalah sebuah insting dari pekerjaan mereka karena mereka itu bagaikan positif dan negatif dan ketika hal itu digabungkan akan menghasilkan—_

 _ **Negatif.**_

Hanya dimulai dari sebuah pekerjaan kecil berubah menjadi sesuatu yang mengotori lantai dengan darah—mata membulat sempurna dan dua pistol tergeletak tak jauh dari dua mayat _lelaki_ —meninggalkan raungan tangis dari sebuah makhluk yang tak mengetahui apapun bahkan nama kedua _lelaki_ itu yang hanya tinggal sebuah nama dan—

 _Hanya sebuah_ _ **kisah.**_

Itulah bagaimana kisah mereka. _Diburu dan memburu_ —hanya itu sebenarnya. Hanya karena berbagai faktor dari _takdir_ , _perasaan_ , _insting seksual_ sampai _orang ketiga_ menghasilkan kisah mereka menjadi sesuatu yang bergeser menjadi sebuah kisah tragis daripada hanya sebuah kisah seorang _detektif_ memburu seorang _pembunuh bayaran._

Tetapi tak ada yang bisa melupakan meski itu hanyalah partikel oksigen bagaimana salah satu dari mereka akhirnya dapat membentuk senyuman hangat murni dari hatinya sendiri setelah mengakui tak merasakan apapun sejak lahir baik dari perasaan ataupun sekedar suhu tubuh.

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued**_

Haroron~ Ve disini! Ini min_ve yang juga ada di wattpad~ aku memutuskan untuk juga mempublishnya di supaya kalaupun wattpad memutuskan untuk menariknya masih ada disini untuk mereka yang masih mau menikmatinya~

Akun wattpadku

min_ve

kiraranik (ini khusus untuk smut pwp)

Aku kebanyakan aktif disana tapi juga akan kuusahakan untuk update disini andaikan disana juga update~


	2. Chapter 1

**Because of Fate**

 **Who Is He?**

A Fanfiction Made by min_ve

Main Pairing: Kookv; Top! Jungkook x Bottom! Taehyung

 _._

 _._

 _Enjoy~_

 _._

 _._

Tak ada kata selingkuh pada dunia ini sekarang terutama mereka yang telah terikat oleh sebuah ikatan alami. Entah sejak kapan _ikatan alami_ ini terbuat bahkan terkesan sangat tetiba dan tak ada media yang menyimpan sejarahnya. _Seolah semua memang telah menjadi seperti ini sejak dunia terbentuk_. Tak berguna mempertanyakan sejarah yang entah terjadi atau tidak sehingga para manusia berhenti mempertanyakannya namun kemudian melupakannya dan menganggapnya sebagai hal paling normal di dunia selayaknya warna merah dicampur oleh warna kuning menghasilkan warna oranye.

 _Ah—mungkin harus terjadi peralatan kata di dalam sana._

 _Perselingkuhan mungkin terjadi tetapi hanya pada sisi_ _ **dominan**_ _. Sejak awal submisif merupakan makhluk yang harus terus tersakiti oleh sikap para dominan terutama jika melibatkan perasaan. Tetapi disinilah hal menariknya—_

 _Jika pasangan telah terikat oleh ikatan alami seolah telah ditakdirkan maka kedua sisi tidak akan bisa melepaskan diri selain kematian memisahkannya._ _ **Cukup romantis 'kan?**_ _Tentu saja jika kau dan pasanganmu hanyalah dua orang biasa seperti pegawai pada perusahaan, tak ada kata_ _ **kematian**_ _di dalam kamus pekerjaanmu._

 _Takdir itu sangat_ _ **baik hati**_ _. Terkadang ia sangat_ _ **kejam**_ _. Terkadang pula ia sangat_ _ **licik**_ _bagaikan ular kecil namun memiliki bisa berbahaya. Terkadang dia membawa ke sebuah akhir cerita yang_ _ **indah**_ _namun terkadang membawa ke akhir_ _ **buruk**_ _. Karena ia adalah_ _ **takdir**_ _, tak mengenal pilihan hidup ataupun pekerjaan manusia._

 _Namun, takdir telah berevolusi—tak hanya tak mengenal pilihan, pekerjaan dan perasaan manusia sekarang ia tak mengenal—_

 _ **Jenis kelamin**_ _._

 **Because of Fate Part One**

" _ **Usual Activity"**_

 _ **Gelap.**_

Sejak dilahirkan— _tidak,_ sejak mendapatkan kesadaran bahwa dirinya hidup di sebuah dunia dia sebenarnya tak pernah mendapatkan sesuatu yang biasa semua orang sebut _mimpi_. Ia hanya tertidur dan bangun ketika waktunya bangun tanpa mengalami _mimpi_ apapun atau bahkan setidaknya melihat kejadian yang telah dialaminya tetapi tidak. Benar-benar _nihil_ seolah dia tak _ditakdirkan_ untuk mengalami hal tersebut.

Berguling ke samping untuk melihat jam dinding berhubung tempat tidurnya merupakan ruangan bawah tanah jadi tak ada sinar matahari yang akan masuk. _Tenang, dia sudah terbiasa tidur di sebuah tempat dimana sinar matahari tak masuk jadi kalian—terutama para perempuan yang sering terlalu overprotektif terhadapnya—bisa tenang dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membaca kalian._

Sejujurnya dia sendiri tak memiliki jadwal tidur yang teratur—dia hanya tidur ketika memang lelah dan memiliki waktu untuk beristirahat berhubung caranya mendapatkan uang untuk makanan di atas piringnya sehari-hari tak memiliki jadwal pasti. Belum lagi pekerjaan sampingannya yang menghabiskan banyak waktunya sampai terkadang kala ia melupakan tengah sadar di hari apa, tanggal berapa, bulan apa, _tahun apa_. Ditambah faktor hidupnya yang sangat monoton semakin sulit mengingat tanggal begitu juga dengan hari.

Hendak berguling lagi agar berhadapan dengan dinding dingin teringat belum memeriksa alat komunikasinya. Meraih ponselnya dan melihat ada panggilan tak dijawab olehnya dari temannya, menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke bawah melihat bagaimana temannya benar-benar mengirimi pesan ke semua media sosialnya mengatakan bahwa dia akan berada di tempat bersantai kesukaannya dan mengajaknya untuk bergabung. Di tengah membersihkan notifikasi, netranya menangkap kalimat yang bukan berasal dari temannya—notifikasi dari aplikasi berita.

" _Pemimpin dari perusahaan mendunia, Park Chanyeol telah menghilang sejak kontak terakhirnya yang dilakukan 28 jam lalu."_

Refleksi layar ponselnya hanya menunjukkan _system bar_ kemudian ibu jarinya mengetuk notifikasi tersebut, menunggu sampai halaman berita tersebut selesai memuat baru mulai membaca laporan dari pembuat berita tersebut. Seperti biasa diawali dengan foto dari hasil pencarian sebuah web mendunia bernama _Google_ kemudian diikuti oleh paragraf pembuka dan paragraf intinya merupakan alasan utamanya membuka berita tersebut.

" _Kontak terakhir dilakukan bersama dengan asistennya. Kepolisian masih melakukan penyelidikan terkait perihal ini dan sampai sekarang belum mengeluarkan pernyataan apakah Park Chanyeol dinyatakan meninggal._

 _Penyelidik yang telah menyelidiki kasus dengan tersangka utama pembunuh yang telah menghantui Korea Selatan dengan nama Taehyung memberikan pendapat bahwa kemungkinan besar korban merupakan target dari Kim Taehyung berhubung latar belakang cukup sama dengan beberapa korban Kim Taehyung._

" _Tetapi itu hanyalah gagasan sementara berhubung korban Kim Taehyung selalu memiliki latar belakang yang berbeda dan terkesan acak." Ucap detektif Jeon—"_

Melanjutkan bacaannya sampai akhir baru melihat seksi komentar yang telah biasa disediakan oleh pihak pembuat aplikasi berita ditambah berguna untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi masyarakat normal terhadap berita terutama mengenai pembunuhan atau mengenai politik entah mengapa masyarakat dengan umur di atas 20 tahun sering muncul di kolom komentar dan memberikan berbagai reaksi yang— _menarik_. Terkadang juga ada yang bertingkah seperti detektif, memaparkan analisis amatir yang sebenarnya jauh dari kata benar.

Dilihat dari kolom komentar netizen telah menganggap serius pembunuh ini dengan awalnya menganggap bahwa suatu saat ia akan tertangkap oleh pihak kepolisian kemudian daerah mereka akan tenang kembali. Meskipun begitu, analisis salah satu netizen cukup menenangkan mereka menyatakan bahwa pembunuh ini kemungkinan besar merupakan pembunuh bayaran.

 _Pembunuh bayaran_ —dengan kata lain pembunuh yang membunuh target tertentu dengan bayaran tertentu. Sejak awal sebutan ini beredar di dunia mereka selalu dikenal dengan membunuh dengan cara rapi, tanpa menyisakan setetes darah pun tetapi bagaimanapun mereka harus membuang tubuh yang dimaksud terutama jika klien mereka tak setuju untuk mengurusnya. Bagaikan anjing terlantar yang menemukan tulang, biasanya orang tanpa tempat tinggal akan menemukannya dan melaporkannya ke aparat kepolisian dengan harapan mendapatkan sesuap nasi karena laporannya.

Prinsip pembunuh bayaran adalah hanya membunuh mereka yang diperlukan, kemungkinan terburuknya hanyalah saksi tak disengaja selain itu dalam maksud— _korban hanya untuk kepuasan sendiri tak diizinkan_.

Selesai melakukan kegiatan membaca beritanya, dia menjauhkan selimut pada tubuhnya dan bangkit berdiri lalu meregangkan tubuhnya sekaligus mengumpulkan energinya. Kegiatan sehari-harinya setelah bangun adalah langsung mengisi daya ponselnya lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya meskipun belum melakukan kegiatan berkeringat. Belum lagi dia harus bertemu dengan temannya itu sesegera mungkin berhubung pesan-pesan tersebut dikirim sejam yang lalu.

Mengangkat kaus polosnya, melemparkannya ke keranjang cucian yang telah diisi oleh pakaian kotor bekas kegiatan semalamnya dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan celana begitu pula dengan dalamannya. Memutar kenop _shower_ membiarkan tetesan air hangat mengenai rambut dan kulit _golden honey_ -nya. Terdiam sejenak untuk menikmati tetesan hangat tersebut sambil menutup matanya.

Hujan sehari lalu terasa begitu dingin dan menusuk pada kulitnya, berbeda dengan tetesan air hangat itu. Jika diingat kemarin terjadi hujan deras dan dia mengambil kesempatan dari hujan deras itu untuk melakukan kegiatannya berhubung tak ada seorang pun yang akan berada di jalanan selain dirinya— _dan satu lagi yang sekarang hanya tinggal nama._

Netra indahnya sempat terhalangi oleh kelopak matanya sekarang kembali menampakkan dirinya setelah kelopak tersebut terangkat. Dengan kepalanya menghadap ke bawah penglihatannya pun mau tak mau akan melihat kepemilikannya menggantung diantara selangkangannya. Jemari tangan kanannya hendak menggapai kepemilikannya namun beberapa milimeter darinya dia menjadi ragu dan menarik kembali jemarinya untuk mengambil sabun di dekatnya.

Mandinya memang selalu cepat, padahal dia tak pernah mendapatkan pengalaman dimana dia harus mandi dengan sangat cepat. _Cepat namun bersih, tentunya_. Mematikan _shower_ tersebut dan sekarang berjalan menuju wastafel untuk menyikat giginya. Menyelesaikan semua kegiatan yang harus dilakukan di kamar mandi ia membawa tubuhnya ke depan lemari untuk memakai pakaian seadanya dan tentunya tak terlalu mencolok. Hanya sebuah kemeja putih dengan motif bunga samar dan celana kain hitam sebagai bawahannya- _ah, jangan lupakan dasi dengan motif garis unik berwarna merah putih dan biru untuk menemani kemejanya_.

Sekarang berada di depan cermin berdandannya, membuka kotak kecil dimana berbagai jenis anting tersusun rapi secara horizontal. Mengambil waktu beberapa menit untuk menentukan manakah yang akan dipakainya hari ini, setelah menentukannya mengambilnya kemudian kembali menutup kotak tersebut. Mengambil botol berisi alkohol bersih untuk membersihkan semua bakteri pada anting tersebut baru dengan lihai memasangnya pada telinga kirinya.

Bergoyang seiring dengan semua gerakan kecil yang dilakukannya, mengangguk puas dengan anting tersebut. Mengambil ponselnya lalu keluar dari tempat tinggalnya itu.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

 _Follow me on other social media_

 _Wattpad: min_ve_

 _kiraranik_

 _Instagram: min_veve_


	3. Chapter 2

**Because of Fate**

 **Beginning?**

A Fanfiction Made by min_ve

Main Pairing: Kookv; Top! Jungkook x Bottom! Taehyung

 _._

 _._

 _Enjoy~_

 _._

 _._

Menyelusuri jalanan sepi berhubung langit telah menyatakan ini adalah saatnya tidur untuk beberapa orang, tetapi untuk orang sepertinya baik siang atau malam selama dia memiliki waktu beristiriahat itu adalah waktu tidur. Tetapi jalanan ini biasanya tidak pernah sepi sebenarnya namun karena berita banyaknya pembunuhan yang terjadi banyak orang lebih memilih untuk pulang atau setidaknya tidak berada di luar sendirian selarut ini. Padahal sebenarnya pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh _Kim Taehyung_ telah terjadi sejak hampir empat tahun yang lalu namun sejak munculnya satu pembunuh _berantai_ yang membunuh secara acak sampai bahkan pembunuh berantai pun tak bisa mengerti alasannya melakukannya.

Berhubung memang para pembunuh bayaran—seperti namanya, _hanya membunuh demi uang_ dan beberapa dari mereka termasuk _dia_ tak pernah membanggakan pekerjaannya. Dia hanya melakukannya tetapi tak begitu dapat menjelaskan apa yang dilakukannya sebelum memulai membunuh demi membuat tangan orang lain bersih.

Sampai di sebuah tempat bernama bar dimana kau bisa meminum alkohol dimulai dari alkohol termurah sampai termahal tapi tentunya merupakan alkohol asli yang diimpor sesuai dengan lisensi—andaikan secara ilegal pun setidaknya dapat terjamin itu adalah alkohol asli. Tangannya mendorong pintu tersebut dan baru menghentakkan kaki maju ke dalam bar tersebut berbagai macam pasang mata telah mengalihkan perhatian mereka untuk memperhatikan kedatangannya.

Tetapi hanya terdiam beberapa saat bermacam-macam pasang mata itu kembali memberi atensi kepada kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Netra indahnya mengerling memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan untuk mencari rekannya yang mengajaknya kemari dan menemukannya tengah berbincang dengan bartender dengan tangannya memegang gelas berisi alkohol dan es batu.

" _Yaho~_ "

 _Dan rekannya sudah hampir setengah mabuk._

 **Because of Fate Part One**

" _ **Beginning?"**_

Pipinya sudah merona akibat suhu tubuh yang naik akibat efek utama alkohol tetapi masih cukup kuat untuk mempertahankan pembicaraan dan tatapan mata untuk fokus ke lawan bicaranya. Pemakai anting unik itu mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping rekannya dan mengatakan pesanannya kepada si bartender. Lengan kirinya langsung dipeluk erat oleh rekannya menandakan bahwa dia _benar-benar hampir mabuk_. Rekannya ini tak pernah sekalipun bertingkah seperti anak-anak dan manja selain ketika dirinya mabuk.

 _Tapi banyak orang mengatakan bahwa semakin mabuk orang semakin terbuka sifat asli mereka._

"Semalam menyenang— _hik_ —kan sekali ya… Kau hampir saja tertang— _hik_ —kap ole— _hik_ —h polisi~"

" _Itu karena kau seenaknya."_

 _Oh._

"Akhirnya kau berbicara. Sejak awal kau sama sekali tak berbicara bukan~? Pembaca hampir saja merasa bingung siapakah ini jika tanpa ada foto kau ta— _hik_ —hu…?" rekannya sekarang mengeluskan wajahnya pada lengan berbalut kemeja putih itu.

" _Pembaca? Jim—kau terlalu ma—"_

Belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya rekan itu tiba-tiba melepaskan lengannya dan segera berlari ke arah kamar kecil sembari menutup mulutnya. Si pemakai anting unik hanya menatapnya dengan pasrah—entah kejadian ini pernah terjadi keberapa kalinya berhubung tidak hanya rekannya memiliki toleransi alkohol cukup rendah, lambungnya terkadang tak kuat menahan unsur asam dari alkohol itu. Tapi tetap saja dia meminumnya—terkadang dia tak tahu apa rekannya tak pernah jera atau hanya bodoh.

"Seperti biasa pekerjaanmu selalu bersih, Taehyung _ah_." Suara di sampingnya menyadarkan yang dipanggil untuk mendongak ke sumber suara dan kemudian si bartender meletakkan gelas kecil tak sebanding dengan harganya di hadapan si pemakai anting unik— _Taehyung_.

"Tidak begitu bersih. Tak menduga asistennya segera mencurigai dan melaporkan hilangnya orang itu." Balas _Taehyung_ menggapai gagang gelas kecil tersebut.

" _Well, it's not our job to think about it_."

 _Bukan tugas mereka—memang benar juga. Mereka hanya perlu membunuh dengan cukup bersih, urusan mengenai apakah akan ketahuan atau tidak sebenarnya bukan urusan mereka selama klien tak meminta secara khusus untuk membuang mayat target—seperti dikatakan sebelumnya._

Jemarinya hanya menggoyangkan pelan gelas tersebut perlahan, ketika isi cairannya hampir tumpah jantungnya sejenak berdetak lebih cepat. Andaikan cairan itu tumpah—berarti dia membuang uangnya untuk alkohol yang tak sepenunya diminum olehnya. Menatap kelam cairan berwarna itu dengan netra cokelatnya— _warna retinanya yang asli_. Berbalik untuk melihat banyaknya orang yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing sembari masih menggoyangkan gelasnya dengan pelan. Sedikit banyak posisinya terlihat sangat angkuh dan itu tak salah sebenarnya.

Banyak rekan sesama pembunuh bayaran sedikit takut dengannya terutama Taehyung memiliki bakat menjadi penipu ulung seperti layaknya penipu pada zaman dahulu yang memakai topeng dansa.

Tepat pada saat itu dia menyadari beberapa lelaki atau perempuan yang memakai pelindung pada lehernya menandakan strata sosial mereka.

" _Tertarik?"_ tanya si bartender menyadari tatapan mata Taehyung tertuju kepada kumpulan _submisif_ itu.

"Kau yakin mereka tak akan menyebabkan masalah? Bukankah kau sangat tak suka harus membeli furnitur baru karena cairan mereka mengotorinya?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yang ditanyakan oleh si bartender dia malah memberi pertanyaan baru.

" _Tenang saja_. Akan _kutebas_ mereka andaikan mereka mengotori furniturku." Sanggah si bartender tersenyum lembut—berbanding terbalik dengan perkataannya yang sama sekali tak memberi ampun.

Taehyung hanya mengeluarkan suara _'hm'_ rendah sebagai tanda tak berniat melanjutkan topik tersebut dan akhirnya menyesap alkohol pesanannya sedikit demi sedikit, berhati-hati agar tidak membuatnya mabuk dengan cepat. Melakukan perbincangan yang tak bertahan lama dengan si bartender berhubung memang sebuah fakta si bartender ini entah mengapa sangat betah berusaha membentuk perbincangan dengan Taehyung meski tahu semua itu tak akan bertahan lama. Akan tetapi di setiap topik memang ada perbedaan durasi keduanya melakukan komunikasi dan itu semua tergantung pada _topik_.

Beberapa belas menit setelah rekannya pergi ke kamar kecil dia menyadari bahwa rekannya itu belum kembali sedari tadi, memutuskan untuk memeriksa apa mungkin lelaki itu terlalu mabuk untuk sekedar berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar kecil. Namun yang didengar oleh Taehyung setelah hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari pintu kamar kecil itu—berhubung disana hanya ada satu yang tergabung sehingga dapat digunakan baik oleh lelaki maupun perempuan—telinganya malah menangkap seperti suara erangan tertahan.

 _Dan pintunya tak terkunci_. _How reckless._

Menarik kenop pintu itu dan melihat di dalam—sekarang ada dua orang—tengah melakukan hubungan tubuh— _dengan memalukannya di sebuah toilet bar_. Awalnya dia mengira si penerima merupakan orang biasa tetapi setelah melihat pelindung leher itu netra Taehyung hanya memicing tak suka.

Jimin menyadari keberadaan rekannya dan menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya— _gerakan penetrasi dalam lubang_ _ **omega**_ _itu_. Kepalanya didongakkan ke arah Taehyung, menjilat gigi taringnya dengan lidahnya—menunjukkan gairah yang tengah dialaminya menghapus semua mabuknya.

"Yo… Mau bergabung ti—"

 _ **Blam.**_

Tangan Taehyung memilih untuk menarik kembali kenop tersebut dan menutup pintu itu—sekarang sampai tidak ada celah yang terbuka kemudian berbalik lalu pergi menjauhi kamar kecil itu. Ia tak pernah ingin melakukan hubungan tubuh di tempat kotor layaknya toilet bar, andaikan itu adalah toilet hotel bintang lima dia tak akan terlalu keberatan tapi di toilet bar yang tidak dipisah pula? _No, thank you._

Ketika ia kembali, si bartender telah berbincang dengan orang lain dan jika dilihat dari bagaimana cara berpakaian dan tawanya itu adalah—

 _Oh shit._

 _No, please._

"Oh? _Taehyung sunbaenim_?"

Suara itu langsung mengirimkan sinyal pertanda bahaya ke seluruh pikiran logis untuk segera berbalik dan berpura-pura tak kenal padahal jelas orang yang memanggil mengenalnya meskipun menggunakan cara pemanggilan yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan bahwa mereka kenal dekat. Tetapi sebelum bisa melangkahkan kakinya lengan berbalut jaket _jeans_ biru muda itu sudah melingkar pada pinggangnya.

 _Sudah—dia tidak akan bisa kabur_.

Tak ada satu detik pun ia gunakan untuk memberontak untuk lepas dari rangkulan _tak tahu ruang pribadi_ itu, hanya suara helaan napas lelah yang dikeluarkan kotak suaranya. Sadar bahwa sama sekali tidak ada perlawanan membuat lelaki yang seenaknya merangkulnya meletakkan dagunya di atas helaian rambut cokelat Taehyung dan menghirup aroma darinya.

"Setidaknya sedikit melawanlah~" keluh lelaki—yang sebenarnya lebih muda darinya—dengan nada sedikit kecewa dan _manja_.

" _No_. _Playing hard to get turns you on, sick fuck._ " Balas Taehyung dengan dingin, mengungkapkan fakta.

Ucapan itu mengundang senyuman miring kecil, terutama pada sisi kiri bibirnya. Semakin menghapus jarak antara kedua tubuh itu sampai dirasanya hanya dengan merangkulnya ia dapat menggesekkan kejantanan pada belah bokong monok milik Taehyung. Tidak keras, hanya saja mungkin dengan pelecehan _seksual_ dapat mengundang perlawanan. _Itu benar, wahai pemirsa. Lelaki ini jika lawan mainnya memberontak atau bahkan ketakutan malah membuatnya semakin bergairah._

"Aku masih sedikit heran—apakah _sunbaenim_ _omega_ atau _alpha_? Tanpa memakai pelindung leher pun, _sunbaenim_ terlihat seperti _omega_. Mungkin karena begitu cantik, menawan dan sungguh _submissive-able_."

Perkataan itu diucapkan seraya tangan kanannya bergerak memijat paha dalam Taehyung dengan gerakan _mengundang_ —berusaha sedikit demi sedikit menarik rasa tak nyaman dan jijik dari lelaki pemilik netra indah tersebut.

"Tak bisakah seorang _dominan_ memiliki wajah cantik? Sejak kapan penampilan menentukan peran hidupmu?" tanya Taehyung dengan ketus, sedikit tersirat rasa tak suka dan _amarah_ , masih berusaha untuk tetap diam dan tak menunjukkan sedikit pun rasa tak nyaman pada wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu mari kita buktikan dengan melihat lubang _sunbaenim_ i—"

Bahkan belum meraih bokong besar itu, si bartender telah menghunuskan pedangnya dan mengarahkannya tepat pada leher lelaki yang tengah melakukan pelecehan seksual kepada Taehyung. Hunusan pedang di bawah sinar lampu redup tersebut sungguh _mengundang_ dan terlihat begitu _mengancam_ seolah helaian rambut pun dapat terbelah menjadi dua andaikan secara sial terjatuh ke sisi tajam pedang tersebut. Jelas itu merupakan pedang asli yang merupakan khas negara tetangga mereka dengan kata lain— _satu tebasan maka tangannya bisa terpotong sampai ke tulangnya._

"Kita bisa berbagi~" ujar si lelaki paling muda itu—masih memakai nada bermain-main.

"Ini bukan masalah berbagi atau tidak. Barku bukan tempat dipakai untuk melakukan pelecehan seksual maupun berhubungan seks, hanya untuk sekedar minum atau mencari _teman bermain_. Informan sekalipun, selama ini barku aku bisa memotong tanganmu, _Yugyeom-ssi_." Si bartender itu benar-benar mengatakannya _setajam_ pedangnya, "Beri jarak satu meter dari Taehyung _-ssi_ baru aku akan menarik pedangku."

"… Pelit sekali."

Lelaki yang lebih muda dua tahun itu mendecih tak suka tapi tetap melakukan perintah dari si bartender, memundurkan tubuhnya dan memberikan jarak satu meter dari Taehyung. Sesuai dengan perkataannya ia menarik kembali pedangnya kemudian menyimpannya kembali di bawah meja. Taehyung hanya menepuk pelan daerah tubuhnya yang disentuh oleh lelaki— _Yugyeom_ —itu., seolah menunjukkan bahwa sentuhan Yugyeom sangat kotor sampai harus dibersihkan.

Namun Taehyung tak tahu bahwa Yugyeom berlari mendekatinya sambil mempersiapkan tangan kanannya untuk meninjunya tapi—

Seolah mengetahui apa yang terjadi di baliknya kedua tangannya dengan sigap menggenggam lengan Yugyeom— _menariknya_ sampai tubuh lelaki lebih muda dua tahun itu melayang sejenak di udara sampai akhirnya gaya gravitasi membawanya turun dengan punggung terkena serangan langsung dari lantai keramik keras. Suara _'gahk'_ terdengar sebagai reaksi refleks dari merasa sakit. Jika itu adalah orang biasa sudah dipastikan akan terjadi luka fatal tapi tidak—Yugyeom memiliki tulang sekeras baja tapi setidaknya ototnya cukup untuk merasakan sakit.

" _Ukh…"_

Tentunya itu menarik perhatian seluruh sisi bar karena itu terdengar seperti sebuah pertengkaran dan memang tidak jauh dari kata itu tapi ini memang karena Yugyeom yang mencari masalah dengan Taehyung dan dia masih tak jera ingin meninjunya? _For your information_ , tinjuan Yugyeom mampu membuat tengkorak retak dan retakannya akan melukai otak—dengan kata lain—

 _Cukup kuat untuk membunuh orang._

"Apa ini yang target _sunbae_ lihat sebelum mereka menemui kematian?" tanya Yugyeom masih sedikit lemas tapi cukup untuk tak terlihat terlalu kesakitan.

Ia dapat mengatakan itu tentunya setelah melihat legenda terkenal yang berhubungan dengan Taehyung— _bertemu dengan malaikat kematian yang sungguh cantik bagaikan bidadari atau malaikat._

"Mungkin aku tidak keberatan untuk mati andai bisa bertemu dengan malaikat seperti _sunbae_. Andaikan malaikat kematian itu memang secantik _sunbae_ , aku rela mati sekarang."

" _ **Cheezy fucker."**_

Itu bukanlah suara Taehyung maupun si bartender melainkan suara Jimin yang sepertinya telah menyelesaikan kegiatan seksnya di toilet sebelumnya—sekarang tengah berdiri di samping Yugyeom sambil mencodongkan tubuh bagian atasnya lebih maju. Omong-omong rambut abu-abu Jimin terlihat sangat berantakan—dan si bartender akan menyadarinya dalam—

"Omong-omong, apa kau ingin menerima pekerjaan membunuh polisi— _detektif_ —Tae?"

 _Cepat sekali._

Perkataan itu menarik perhatian si bartender untuk tak menyadari rambut berantakan Jimin karena ditarik setelah _bermain_ di toilet sebelumnya. Sementara Taehyung mengerti bahwa Jimin menanyakannya karena dia akan selalu meminta persetujuan jika permintaan klien merupakan target yang bisa membahayakan keselamatan atau kehidupan Taehyung. Secara garis besar Jimin merupakan _asisten merangkap operator_ berhubung ketika melakukan kegiatan tusuk menusuk lelaki berambut abu itulah yang memberitahu andaikan ada polisi ataupun calon saksi mata menuju ke daerah dimana Taehyung berada.

Dan—dialah yang sebenarnya menerima permintaan klien dan menolaknya tetapi jika mengenai menjawab telepon Taehyung sendiri yang melakukannya.

Akan tetapi, memang Jimin terkadang cukup gila seperti memberitahukan jalan keluar untuk rekannya tapi malah membawanya semakin dekat dengan polisi yang tengah berpatroli jadi dia memang rekan yang bisa dipercayai namun terkadang menghanyutkan.

Taehyung menatap layar ponsel Jimin yang tengah membuka web berisi bermacam-macam pesan dan melihat bahwa permintaan calon klien mereka yang baru adalah—

 _ **Jeon Jungkook.**_

Memiliki nama yang sama sangatlah mungkin di tempat mereka tinggal dan mungkin _Jeon Jungkook_ disana bukanlah si detektif Jeon yang dilihatnya tadi tapi Jimin mengatakan bahwa targetnya adalah seorang _detektif_. _Apa memang Jeon Jungkook ini adalah si detektif yang tengah memburunya?_

"Tawarannya adalah 100 juta _won_ dan bisa dinaikkan andaikan kita memintanya."

 _Whoah_. _That's a record._

Maksudnya—bisa dinaikkan, berarti andaikan Taehyung meminta satu miliar _won_ klien akan menyediakannya. Masalahnya adalah—mengapa ada orang kaya yang ingin membuang uang untuk membunuh seorang _detektif_? Biasanya yang menyimpan dendam terutama ke seorang detektif yang menyelidiki pembunuhan hanyalah para penjahat dan mereka lebih baik membunuhnya dengan tangan sendiri daripada harus membuang uangnya.

"Untuk detailnya, ia meminta untuk bertemu langsung denganmu. Tanpa menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu dia akan langsung membayar uang bayarannya."

 _Terlalu mencurigakan._

Biasanya Taehyung tak akan menerimanya, tetapi setelah melihat identitas si klien—padahal dia tak pernah memberikan kewajiban agar klien memberikan identitas mereka—dan melihat nama penulis _e-mail_ itu. Dirinya langsung menarik pandangannya untuk melihat ke arah lain sebelum memutuskan. Mengingat semua informasi mengenai si klien yang berhubungan dengan si target—baru teringat—

"Cari tempat yang aman dari kamera pengawas dan polisi. Beritahukan kepada diriku esok pagi dan jangan memenuhi kotak masukku."

Wajah Taehyung tentu masih datar seperti biasanya tetapi Jimin—sebagai rekannya dapat menangkap bahwa ada sesuatu yang berbeda tetapi memilih untuk tak menyebutkannya. Si pembunuh bayaran itu hanya terdiam sebelum pamit untuk pulang duluan, dipersilahkan oleh si bartender dan Jimin ia melangkahkan tungkainya ke pintu keluar. Setelah tertutup ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding terdekat dan menghela napas panjang.

 _Klien itu—_

 _Ingin membunuh putranya sendiri._

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Because of Fate**

' **Jung' Taehyung**

A Fanfiction Made by min_ve

Main Pairing: Kookv; Top! Jungkook x Bottom! Taehyung

 _._

 _._

 _Enjoy~_

 _._

 _._

 _Apakah yang lebih berbahaya dari bisa ular?_

 _ **Jeon Jungkook.**_

 _Apa yang lebih putih dari warna putih?_

 _ **Jeon Jungkook.**_

 _Apa yang lebih adil dari keadilan itu sendiri?_

 _ **Jeon Jungkook.**_

 _Apa yang lebih gelap dari hitam itu sendiri?_

 _ **Jeon Jungkook.**_

 _ **Karena Jeon Jungkook merupakan warna putih itu sendiri. Saking putihnya sampai kau tidak bisa melihat dasarnya—sama seperti warna hitam.**_ _Oleh karenanya pada kenyataannya warna hitam dan warna putih merupakan warna yang begitu mirip namun begitu berbeda, sebagaimana Jungkook terlihat seperti warna_ _ **putih**_ _namun sebenarnya ia adalah—_

.

.

.

Sesuai dengan perkataannya kemarin Jimin telah membuat janji dengan klien mereka di sebuah tempat dimana keberadaan kamera pengawas dan polisi berpatroli berada. Berhubung dengan maraknya pembunuhan yang telah merenggut nyawa masyarakat biasa yang bukan dilakukan olehnya sepertinya masyarakat rela memberikan uang mereka kepada pemerintah untuk sekedar kamera pengawas atau lebih tepatnya _rasa aman_ yang tak akan bertahan lama. Meskipun pada ujungnya pembunuhan akan tetap terjadi— _tapi itu bukan urusannya dan ia pun bukan si pengatur yang akan turun tangan agar si pembunuh itu tidak merusak lapangan kerja mereka._

Tempat pertemuannya adalah di dalam gereja— _terkesan sangat tak keren bukan?_ Tetapi justru beberapa gereja tak memasang kamera pengawas karena mereka percaya dengan kekuatan tak dapat terlihat akan melindungi mereka selama berada di dalam sana meski seorang diri. Meski manusia telah maju untuk membuat sesuatu yang lain pada akhirnya _kepercayaan_ itu tak akan hilang selamanya. Ditambah, _kepercayaan_ ini _cukup berbeda_ dibandingkan dahulu kala—

 _Atau mungkin itu hanyalah imajinasi anehnya._

Masuk melewati pintu besar gereja tersebut, langsung menangkap sosok yang tengah duduk di antara deretan kursi kayu panjang itu. Dirinya pun memilih untuk duduk di bangku tepat di belakang sosok itu.

"Apakah kau adalah si _malaikat maut_ itu?" sosok yang tengah duduk itu bertanya kepadanya.

"Ya." Hanya jawaban singkat itu yang dikeluarkan oleh si _malaikat maut_.

"Andaikan aku diberikan kesempatan untuk melihat wajahmu. _Legenda_ selalu mengatakan betapa _cantiknya_ dirimu meski dengan suara _berat_ itu." Sosok itu kembali berkata, terdengar sedikit dengusan dan tanpa perlu melihat wajahnya pun dapat _terlihat_ sebuah senyuman kecil. "Tetapi andaikan kau tidak bekerja sebagai— _apa yang kau kerjakan sekarang_ —suaramu akan mudah menarik klien untuk meminta bantuan perusahaanku."

Si _malaikat maut_ itu hanya terdiam, menyipitkan matanya, sangat tak nyaman dengan topik yang dibicarakan. Bukan mengenai pekerjaannya itu hina atau apa melainkan dirinya sendiri tak pernah ingat apa yang dilakukannya sebelum menjadi _dirinya yang sekarang_. Sejak awal yang ia ingat hanyalah belajar untuk membela diri di lingkungan sosial tak adil disini, baru entah kapan suatu suara menanyakan apakah ia membenci para manusia dengan status sosial _lebih tinggi_. Bukanlah kebencian mendalam sampai ia bisa menusuk semua para _dominan_ dengan pisaunya tetapi jika memang harus jujur dia memang membenci mereka.

Telah dirawat dengan baik oleh si pemegang _katana_ entah sejak kapan, tetapi yang mengajarkannya untuk menjadi _pembunuh_ bukanlah dia— _entah siapa itu, kepalanya tak mampu mengingatnya._ Bahkan kepalanya tak dapat mengingat kapan dan bagaimana dia dapat bertemu dengan Jimin.

"Jadi sesuai dengan apa yang kuminta kemarin, kau memintaku untuk bertemu denganku karena menerimanya? Tetapi kuharap kau mencurigai sesuatu dari mengapa aku bersedia menambahkan nominal nol pada bayaranmu andaikan kau meminta."

Sosok itu berbalik. Sayangnya, wajahnya masih tertutup oleh selembar kain meskipun tak berguna karena Taehyung telah mengetahui bentuk wajahnya berhubung kliennya kali ini memang sosok terkenal dan selalu dibicarakan terutama dalam topik _kekayaan_. Dengan kain tersebut menutupi seluruh wajahnya ia pun tak dapat menatap wajah _legendaris_ milik Taehyung. Perkataan terakhirnya merupakan pernyataan dengan bumbu _harapan_ dan Taehyung memberikannya karena memang sejak awal membayar dengan harga terlalu tinggi itu telah _sangat mencurigakan_.

"Aku memintamu untuk tak langsung membunuhnya."

 _What?_

"Mungkin memang profesinya sekarang merupakan alibi yang sangat amat dapat diterima oleh semua orang akan kematiannya tetapi aku masih ingin mengetahui apakah ia layak untuk dibunuh atau tidak."

 _Itu benar._

Profesinya sebagai detektif yang tengah menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan merupakan alibi yang _terlalu cocok_. Ketika kematian target kali ini diberitakan telah dipastikan rata-rata orang akan berpikir bahwa itu dilakukan oleh tersangka lain agar penyelidikannya semakin terhambat dan tanpa keberadaannya si detektif utama kemungkinan malah akan dibubarkan tanpa menemukan pelakunya. Ini merupakan permintaan yang juga menguntungkan sisi Taehyung.

"Aku memintamu untuk berada di sisinya sampai aku memintamu untuk membunuhnya."

"Berada di sisinya?" Taehyung itu bukan tipe penanya, dia dapat mengerti semua perkataan kliennya dalam sekali dengar oleh karena itu mendengarnya mengulangnya merupakan hal yang amat langka.

"Dengan menjadi _bodyguard-_ nya. Itu benar. Alasan aku bersedia membayarnya jutaan kali lipat lebih banyak daripada klienmu yang lain— _mungkin_ —adalah karena selama kau menjadi _bodyguard-_ nya profesimu menjadi dalam keadaan pasif dan tak bisa melakukan permintaan klien lain untuk sementara. Dan secara ironisnya kau akan _melindunginya_ meski untuk sementara bukan _membunuhnya_."

Mata sayu Taehyung membulat. Secara logika permintaan kliennya itu sangat tak logis, karena jika memang _target_ kali ini memang meresahkan kliennya bukankah kliennya itu akan segera meminta untuk menyingkirkan orang yang meresahkannya? Sedangkan kali ini ia meminta untuk menunggu sampai memerintahkannya atau bahkan— _melindunginya?_ Meskipun menggunakan alasan untuk mengetahui apakah _target_ itu memang layak untuk disingkirkan atau tidak, ini terlalu aneh! Ditambah pembayaran akan tetap terjadi meskipun kesimpulan akhirnya berkata si _target tak layak untuk dibunuh_ —

 _Kalian para dominan memiliki pikiran terlalu gila!_

Tetapi Taehyung harus dapat profesional, ia hanya membutuhkan uangnya— _tak lebih dan tak kurang_. Harus juga diakui dengan uang sebanyak itu sangat menguntungkan karena ia hanya perlu mengambil nyawa satu orang sedangkan biasanya mungkin dibutuhkan nyawa setidaknya lima orang untuk mendapatkan jumlah uang sebanyak itu. Dengan wajah kembali didatarkan bibirnya bergerak untuk berkata bahwa ia menerima permintaan kliennya itu.

"… Kukira kau akan menanyakan alasanku ingin membunuh _putraku_ sendiri."

 _Justru alasan utama mengapa Taehyung menerimanya meski dengan persyaratan baru adalah itu;_ _ **ayah macam apa yang ingin menyawa pembunuh bayaran untuk mengambil nyawa putranya sendiri?**_

"Kau… Akan mengetahui alasanku seiring dengan menjadi _bodyguard_ -nya."

Perkataan itu merupakan perkataan terakhir kliennya untuk hari ini. Kliennya bangkit berdiri dan berjalan melewatinya untuk mencapai pintu utama gereja tersebut. Sementara Taehyung masih diam di tempatnya, tak bergerak sedikit pun bahkan ketika orang lain masuk ke dalam kemudian jatuh terduduk di depan patung. Matanya mengikuti setiap gerakan orang itu, Merasa konyol ketika kembali teringat bahwa ia sempat berdiam diri ketika _mereka_ meludahinya, menarik kakinya untuk memperlihatkan lebih jelas bagian kelaminnya. Dirinya dan kawanannya tak mengenal _tua muda_ , mereka dalam satu kapal mungkin itulah alasannya mengapa ia memilih untuk memberontak saat itu.

Ia tak peduli meski tangannya sendirilah yang membawanya ke dalam bara api paling dalam selama ia dapat melindungi dirinya sendiri dan tak perlu lagi melihat kejadian itu tanpa dapat melakukan apapun. Sebaiknya ia segera pergi dari tempat ini sebelum secara kebetulan saja polisi datang untuk melakukan ritual mereka.

.

.

.

Hari telah berubah menjadi malam, dimana matahari yang lelah digantikan perannya oleh sang rembulan. Dimana Taehyung telah memberitahukan mengenai persyaratan tambahan kepada Jimin selaku sebagai rekannya, dimana berarti Jimin harus membuat identitas palsu untuk Taehyung karena nama aslinya telah tersebar dimana-mana. Juga menyampaikan berita kepada seluruh sisi sehingga tidak ada kesalahan seperti pembunuh bayaran lain memanggilnya ketika Taehyung tengah menyamar kemudian malah membawa masalah.

Jimin tentu merasa sedikit khawatir karena ini pertama kalinya Taehyung menyamar tanpa kurung waktu yang jelas, entah sampai hari apa dan sampai pada jam berapa tetapi kemampuan rekannya itu bukan dalam level dimana perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Tugas yang ia dapat lakukan hanyalah memastikan tak ada hal buruk terjadi. Dan inilah alasan mengapa wajah Taehyung sangat disembunyikan karena tak mungkin dia dapat menyamar dengan wajah tersebar dimana-mana—cukup namanya yang tersebar.

Sementara Jimin bekerja untuk latar belakangnya dia tengah duduk memikirkan sesuatu dengan sang bartender sebelumnya setia menunggu untuknya memutuskan pilihannya. Setelah memikirkan beberapa lama dan mengatakan pilihannya sang bartender itu baru memulai kegiatannya untuk mewarnai warna rambut Taehyung.

Telah menjadi hal umum di kalangan mereka bahwa andai Taehyung tak memiliki rambut berwarna abu-abu seperti biasanya maka ia tengah menyamar sehingga para pembunuh bayaran lain pun akan beranggap tak mengenalnya sama sekali ketika berpapasan di jalan atau dimanapun. Satu kontak mata dapat menghancurkan penyamarannya dan telah menjadi refleks manusia untuk melakukan kontak mata ketika melihat seseorang yang mereka kenal— _dengan mengingat pembunuh bayaran itu tak melakukannya bukankah mereka hebat sekali?_

"… Kau akan terlihat indah dengan warna ini, Taehyung."

Taehyung tak peduli apakah itu akan membuatnya indah atau tidak, dia telah menggunakan berbagai macam warna sampai menggunakan kombinasi pirang dan merah muda dan semuanya terlihat bagus padanya. Lagipula ia melakukan ini untuk pekerjaan bukan untuk mencari— _ah, jika diingat mengapa ia belum pernah merasakan hal seperti yang rekan sesamanya rasakan setiap beberapa bulan sekali?_ Tetapi itu bagus. Hampir semua orang menganggapnya adalah si _dominan_ bukan si _submisif_.

Setelah beberapa jam penuh penungguan agar catnya terserap oleh helaian rambutnya dan membersihkan sisa-sisanya, rambut yang awalnya kelabu berubah menjadi cokelat— _semanis cokelat_. Ketika si bartender melepaskan jubah agar melindungi pakaian Taehyung ketika mewarnai rambutnya ia hanya menatap refleksinya pada cermin di hadapannya. Si bartender hanya tersenyum simpul melihat betapa indahnya seorang Taehyung dengan rambut seperti itu, andaikan pemuda itu sering tersenyum atau menunjukkan ekspresi ramah mungkin tak akan ada yang mempercayai bahwa ia adalah _dominan_. _Ups, pemikiran itu membuatnya tersenyum pahit._

"Selamat datang _Jung Taehyung_."

Jimin datang, pertanda bahwa dia telah mempersiapkan segala macam mengenai identitas baru Taehyung termasuk dengan marga. Marga merupakan hal paling penting untuk mencari identitas disini oleh karena itu Jimin harus menggunakan marga yang termasuk langka dan populasinya untuk saat ini pun mulai menjadi minoritas. Tentunya Jimin tak memilih Jung hanya dikarenakan itu, dia _terlalu_ banyak memiliki hubungan dengan orang dengan bermacam-macam marga dan ia dapat meyakinkan agar salah satu dari mereka bersedia _menampung_ nama baru yakni; _Jung Taehyung_ ke dalam daftar dengan marga sama dengan mereka.

Dimana Taehyung hanya mengangguk bahwa ia menerima _nama barunya_ , si bartender malah menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir. Jimin berkata bahwa ia akan mengirimkan berbagai data mengenai identitas Taehyung dan akan menjelaskannya secara mendetail kepadanya esok hari sehingga untuk sekarang Taehyung dapat mempersiapkan segala barang yang perlu dibawanya. Setelah Taehyung pergi, bartender itu—seraya membersihkan alat bekas mewarnai rambut pemuda yang baru beranjak pergi itu—mengutarakan kekhawatirannya dari keputusan Jimin.

"Menggunakan marga _Jung_ —Jimin- _ssi_ , kau serius? Masih banyak polisi lain disana yang menggunakan marga lain dan kau memilih _Jung_ dari semuanya?"

"Apa boleh buat? Aku belum dapat melakukan hubungan dengan polisi dengan marga lain dan meskipun dia memang bertanggung jawab akan semua kamera pengawas akhir-akhir ini sampai saat ini tak ada sangkaan baik secara internal ataupun eksternal terhadapnya. Hanya dia yang cocok untuk _menampung_ Taehyungie." Jelas Jimin mengangkat bahunya.

"Akan tetapi membiarkan orang yang melakukan kekacauan ini hanya untuk nafsu… Haa…" si bartender hanya menghela napas panjang setelah menyimpan jubah yang dipakai oleh Taehyung sebelumnya, "Kuharap tak terjadi sesuatu."

"Taehyung bukan lagi seseorang yang harus selalu dijaga. Andaikan terkena masalah pun dia dapat menemukan jalan keluarnya sendiri."

Itu benar. Andaikan Taehyung tak dapat, ia telah ditangkap oleh polisi dan telah dipenjara sekarang. Berhubung bagaimana Jimin seringkali sengaja memberikan arahan yang salah, Taehyung selalu dapat menemukan jalan lain untuk kabur. Namun tetap saja rasa khawatir tak hilang dari dalam dada sang bartender, ditambah mengingat menurut cerita Jimin bahwa sang target memiliki marga _Jeon_. Karena menurut pendataan hampir mayoritas keluarga _Jeon_ memiliki profesi yang berhubungan langsung dengan ekonomi dan bisnis maka mendengar bahwa terdapat seorang detektif dan telah terbukti melalui data bahwa dia adalah seorang _Jeon_ _ **murni**_ membuatnya semakin khawatir.

"Kalau begitu kau akan pulang untuk mempersiapkan data lebih lanjut untuk Taehyung?" tanya si bartender.

"Yap. Selamat malam."

Setelah Jimin pergi begitu saja, sang bartender menyentuh kursi dimana Taehyung sebelumnya duduk. Menghela napas panjang lalu menutup matanya, membiarkan kegelapan mengambil alih penglihatannya dalam keadaan sadar. Berbagai kenangan muncul kembali. Ketika ia pertama kali mengayunkan benda tajam nan panjang sebagai nilai plusnya karena telah berhasil _diimpor_ oleh negara ini kepada _pemiliknya_. Mengotori pedang yang seharusnya melindungi _pemiliknya_. Jantungnya berdetak cepat ketika mendengar langkah kaki mendekatinya, tetapi yang dilihatnya selanjutnya merupakan sosok laki-laki yang memang terkejut namun berubah menjadi penuh iba.

Ketika pertama kali melihat Taehyung hanya menggulingkan bola matanya ke atas untuk sekedar melihatnya, menjawab semua pertanyaannya dengan anggukan atau gelengan lemah. Merasa gagal untuk melindunginya lagi ketika mendengar Taehyung bahwa ia membenci para _alpha_ setelah memandikannya karena tubuhnya penuh luka lebam karena dipukul. Andaikan terjadi sesuatu lagi kepada Taehyung; _ia benar-benar gagal sebagai pelindungnya._

.

.

.

 _Strata sosial ini lebih menyedihkan dibandingkan dahulu. Bagaimana strata sosial telah ditentukan dari awal dan harus dipatuhi sampai akhir. Menerima kenyataan bahwa para alpha itu dapat seenaknya memperkosa omega yang kebetulan mengalami masa heat-nya dengan alasan bahwa sang omega sendiri yang memintanya. Seolah dengan sistem yang tak sempurna para omega dipaksa untuk menikmati perlakuan sang alpha meskipun bukan pasangan mereka. Omega itu bagaikan sistem yang tak selesai. Bagaikan kata 'alat seks' tanpa tambahan bahwa mereka adalah manusia._

 _Selama ini mengapa tak ada yang menyalahkan para alpha? Meskipun memang itu adalah sistem yang telah ditanamkan dalam tubuh mereka, mengapa mereka tak pernah sekalipun menahan diri—sekedar melawan sistem dalam tubuh mereka?_

 _Strata sosial ini bagaikan sistem tak selesai._

 _ **Setengah-setengah.**_

 _Dimana para alpha diberi peran untuk menjadi hewan buas, beta adalah manusia biasa sedangkan omega—alat seks namun masih diberikan kesadaran untuk menjadi seorang istri idaman secara gen. Bukankah itu sangat tak adil bagaimana omega masih diberikan kesadaran tetapi harus berdiri di samping seorang hewan buas?_

 _Oleh karena itu aku percaya bahwa aku memiliki takdir untuk dapat menyamar bersama para alpha dengan lebih sempurna._

 _Tak pernah mengalami masa heat sekalipun. Tak akan ada siapapun yang mencurigaiku._

 _Obat penahan masa birahi itu tak berguna karena aku bahkan tak pernah mengalaminya. Oleh karena itu semuanya terasa begitu—dingin._

 _Aku tahu itu konyol menyamaratakan semua alpha sebagai makhluk paling buruk tetapi aku tak bisa tak berpikir seperti itu lagi. Tidak setelah kejadian itu. Betapa busuknya mereka menggunakan_ _ **nya**_ _di depan mataku. Lebih busuk dari mayat._

 _ **Jimin**_ _—_ _ **?**_

 _Entahlah. Aku bahkan tak pernah mengetahui status Jimin._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **To Be Continue**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Because of Fate**

 **Number One Detective**

A Fanfiction Made by min_ve

Main Pairing: Kookv; Top! Jungkook x Bottom! Taehyung

 _._

 _._

 _Enjoy~_

 _._

 _._

" _Penyebaran data internal akan disebarkan dalam hitungan ke 10."_

Hari terakhirnya untuk berada di bar sebagai tempat dimana ia mendikusikan banyak hal dengan rekannya, berhubung dirinya sendiri tak menyukai untuk membawa bahkan rekannya sendiri ke tempat tinggalnya. Keadaan masih menjelang pagi dan belum banyak orang datang selain untuk meminta segelas minuman kemudian pergi untuk beristirahat setelah melakukan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Dengan marga baru tersandang pada punggungnya, dengan warna rambut yang berbeda, ini adalah saat terakhir untuk sang bartender menyentuhnya dengan bebas.

" _Sepuluh."_

Penyebaran data internal merupakan data yang akan disebarkan diantara para mereka yang berada di dunia belakang. Ini merupakan hal yang sangat umum dan bukanlah hal baru, selama para pembunuh bayaran memang menerima pekerjaan yang mengharuskan mereka menyamar data internal akan disebarkan melalui sebuah program. Tidak hanya itu tetapi program ini akan mendata apakah data yang diterima telah dibaca atau tidak. Tentunya—program itu memiliki kata sandi dan hanya diketahui oleh para pembunuh bayaran itu sendiri. Berhubung itu adalah program khusus untuk para pembunuh bayaran bukan _untuk para pekerja di belakang_.

" _Sembilan."_

Bagaikan ibu yang akan mengantarkan anaknya sekolah jauh dari jangkauannya, ia menyisir rambut cokelat manis Taehyung dengan jarinya. Sementara yang dielus hanya diam, tak memedulikan apapun selain mendengar suara dari _speaker_ biasa menyuarakan hitungan mundur dengan nada _robotik_ itu. Jimin masih berkutik dengan komputernya untuk dapat segera melihat siapa saja yang telah menerima data internal dan membacanya.

" _Delapan."_

"Selalu jaga dirimu, Taehyung. Andaikan memang itu bukan lagi hal yang bisa kau tangani jangan ragu untuk menghubungiku." Ucap sang bartender menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Taehyung.

" _Tujuh."_

Taehyung bertingkah seolah tak mendengarkan perkataan si bartender. Malah melirik Jimin yang sekarang ekspresinya mulai _menghangat_ , menandakan bahwa apapun yang tengah dilakukannya mulai berkurang intensitasnya dan dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari benda elektronik itu ke rekannya.

" _Enam."_

"Aku bukan lagi anak yang membutuhkan bantuan untuk menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri, _Yuta-ah_. Kau tak perlu menghunuskan kembali pedangmu untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang kutuai sendiri." Taehyung akhirnya membalas perkataan si bartender.

Tetapi tentu itu sedikit menimbulkan tarikan pada sudut bibir si bartender. Semenjak Taehyung mulai dewasa dia tak pernah menyebutkan namanya bahkan selalu terdengar berusaha menemukan jalur kabur agar tak menyebutkan namanya. Entah apa alasannya tetapi dapat mendengar suara _husky_ yang sejak dahulu telah menarik perhatiannya menyebutkan namanya meski untuk terakhir kali sungguh cukup untuk membuatnya merasa senang— _betapa murahnya dia untuk menunjukkan senyum bahagia._ Mendengarnya—tapi—membuat rasa nostalgia kembali datang.

" _Lima."_

Semakin telinganya mendengar suara hitungan mundur, semakin pikirannya malah memutar ulang lagi semua saat ketika bertemu dengan Taehyung. Mengambil tangan yang ukurannya tak jauh berbeda dengannya. Mendengar penjelasan dari orang yang _memungut_ Taehyung mengenainya, bagaimana keberadaan Taehyung merupakan sesuatu yang begitu dirahasiakan dan sebenarnya secara dokumen resmi telah dinyatakan meninggal. Dimana pulang mendengarnya hampir saja menebas Jimin meskipun tahu bahwa pemuda berambut abu-abu itu tak mengetahui apapun karena telah membuang _semua mengenainya_. Entah apa yang akan terjadi andaikan _si brengsek Yugyeom_ tak berada disana untuk menendang lengannya sampai terasa tulangnya patah kemudian secara refleks menjatuhkan pedangnya.

" _Empat."_

"Kau akan pergi sekarang? Hitungan mundur belum selesai—" perkataan Jimin seketika terpotong.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang. Bertepatan dengan hitungan mundur selesai dunia harus melihat _Jung Taehyung_ , maka aku _harus_ pergi sekarang." Jelas Taehyung berbalik menatap Jimin, "Aku akan tetap memiliki kontakmu— _Park Jimin_. _Jung Taehyung_ tak mengenal _Jim_ , ia hanya mengenal _**Park Jimin**_."

Sebuah kekehan kecil keluar dari belah bibir Jimin, " _Dork. Get out then, fucker."_ Mengucapkannya seraya menyikutnya dengan pelan, tidak ada niat untuk benar-benar menyikutnya sampai terasa sakit. Ditambah dalam hatinya pun sebenarnya Jimin tak ingin melihat rekan terbaiknya untuk pergi keluar dan tidak dapat dilihatnya lagi dengan bebas. Bagaimanapun Taehyung merupakan rekan terbaiknya dalam banyak hal.

" _Tiga."_

" _Dua."_

Tepat ketika Taehyung membuka pintu bar tersebut hitungan mundur telah hampir selesai. Hanya dengan satu langkah keluar hitungan mundur itu akan selesai. Berlagak seperti bagaimana seorang Taehyung dia pergi keluar tanpa mengatakan apapun bahkan lambaian tangan kecil pun— _tidak_.

" _Satu."_

 _ **Blam.**_

Suara pintu tertutup—

" _Data internal telah disebarkan. Status saat ini; data telah diterima oleh semua pembunuh bayaran."_

"— _Telah dibaca oleh satu;_ _ **Yugyeom**_ _."_

.

.

 _ **Because Of Fate Chapter Four**_

 _ **Number One**_

.

.

.

Tangan kekarnya memutar kenop _shower_ ke arah kiri untuk mematikan aliran air yang menetes tanpa henti pada tubuh telanjangnya. Mengusak rambut basah yang telah dicuci bersih—tentu saja ia harus mencucinya setiap hari dengan banyaknya debu yang mengenainya karena berpergian kesana-kemari untuk menemukan bukti meskipun hanya helaian rambut. Sayang, sepertinya takdir tak pernah berada di sisinya. Semua investigasi bagaikan usaha sia-sia, bahkan sidik jari pun tak ada—sama sekali tak ada petunjuk apapun. Ditambah juga semalam ayahnya menelepon ingin bertemu dengannya. _Apa yang diinginkannya?_ Dia telah membanting setir untuk menentukan profesinya yang sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan ekonomi atau bisnis.

 _Sayang dia tak dapat membuang marganya dengan bagaimana nama 'Jeon' telah merambatkan akarnya dalam tubuhnya, sampai pembuluh darahnya._

Memakai pakaian yang telah merupakan _style_ -nya, menyimpan sebuah pistol pada sisi kiri tubuhnya juga memasukkan emblem yang sering digunakannya untuk dapat mudah menginterogasi siapapun termasuk anggota pemerintah sekalipun. Bercermin di depan cermin untuk kembali memeriksa penampilannya—apakah ada yang kurang atau sesuatu?

 _Tidak ada, saatnya berangkat_.

Dengan menggunakan mobil sebagai transportasi utamanya hanya dibutuhkan waktu kurang dari dua puluh menit untuk sampai di gedung dimana ayahnya pasti berada. Menggunakan elevator untuk naik ke lantai paling atas— _entah mengapa sepertinya telah menjadi budaya agar para pemimpin perusahaan diberikan kantor di lantai teratas, mengapa mereka tak pernah diberikan lantai paling bawah atau setidaknya di te—_

 _ **Ting!**_

Tentu saja itu lantai yang ditujunya, _toh ini elevator khusus untuk para marga Jeon strata atas_ jadi tak mungkin ada pegawai lain yang menggunakannya. Dia hanya perlu bersandar pada cermin dinding, menutup matanya sampai mendengar suara penanda telah sampai di lantai yang diinginkannya. Berjalan di lorong sepi menuju pintu ganda dengan ukiran indah, berlagak seperti dirinya sendiri—tak mengenal sopan santun kepada keluarganya sendiri—tangannya langsung membuka begitu saja pintu tersebut tanpa mengetuk meski sekedar untuk basa-basi.

Mengesampingkan keberadaan ayahnya yang tengah duduk sambil membaca beberapa dokumen, di dekatnya terdapat seseorang yang tak pernah dilihatnya. Dengan mengenakan mantel biru _dongker_ dengan garis putih tipis, rambut cokelatnya dan postur tubuhnya yang tak terlalu tegap namun dapat dikatakan _tegap_ , belum lagi rupa wajahnya yang cukup cantik.

"Tidakkah kau mengenal ' _mengetuk_ ', _Kook_?"

Suara berat dan penuh wibawa itu menarik perhatiannya dari sosok pemuda cantik itu, mengerlingkan pandangannya untuk menatap sang ayah yang menatapnya dengan penuh resah. Wajahnya menunjukkan kemampuan memimpinnya, sekilas terlihat ramah namun ketika matanya menyipit sedikit saja langsung membuat aura gelap. Meletakkan dokumen tersebut di samping, kedua sikutnya digunakannya untuk menopang telapak tangan yang berada di bawah dagunya.

"Aku pikir aku tak perlu mengetuk berhubung aku _diundang_." Dengus Jungkook menggunakan nada yang menunjukkan keangkuhannya, tak memedulikan jika lawan bicaranya sendiri merupakan ayahnya, "Apa yang kau butuhkan, _ayahanda_? Aku memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang harus dikerja—"

"' _Dikerjakan'?"_

Andaikan itu bukanlah putranya sendiri, pengulangan kata itu mungkin telah membuat pegawainya langsung menunduk takut atau bahkan tunduk dalam dominasinya. Meskipun telah bercampur dengan darah ibunya tetap saja pemuda di hadapannya memiliki darahnya juga, tak mudah membuatnya tunduk.

" _Apa yang sebenarnya kau_ _ **kerjakan**_ _?"_ kata akhirnya bagai ditekankan dengan _sangat_ , "Selain berkeliling ke daerah kumuh, **terluka** bahkan _**sekarat**_? Apa kau sadar meskipun dengan profesimu, seorang _alpha murni dari marga Jeon_ mati karena manusia dengan strata di bawahnya merupakan hal yang paling menghina?"

Pria dengan jas seharga jutaan ginjal bangkit berdiri dari kursi nyamannya. Melangkah kemudian terhenti di samping meja berbahan kayu terbaik di negaranya. Dengan jarak pun dia dapat membuat putranya merasakan aura dominasinya yang lebih dari apa yang dimiliki putranya. Meskipun tak cukup untuk membuatnya melangkah mundur, setidaknya tahu bahwa pria ini serius dengan semua perkataannya, Sejak awal _Jeon Namjoon_ bukan tipe orang yang ingin bermain-main dengan perkataannya dan dunia telah mengetahui fakta itu. Pemuda yang tentu tak dapat ikut campur dengan urusan internal mereka hanya diam di tempat sampai menunggu dirinya dipanggil.

"Untuk menghindari agar kau tidak lagi sekarat karena peluru dari manusia dengan strata lebih rendah, mulai sekarang kemanapun kau akan pergi akan didampingi oleh _bodyguard_."

" _Aku tak membutuhkan bodyguard. Kekuatan keadilan akan selalu melindungiku!_ Ayahandatak perlu menyediakanku bodyguard!"

Suara yang tetiba naik itu langsung menarik perhatian si pemuda itu. Tentu—dengan bagaimana yang terdengarnya putra si kliennya itu menggunakan suara yang sangat tenang bahkan ketika ayahnya menegurnya mengenai mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk. Apa mungkin dia hanya terpancing ketika sesuatu berhubungan dengan _keadilan_? Sepertinya dia harus mengambil data sebanyak-banyaknya untuk sementara ini dari interaksi antara ayah dan putranya.

"Mau kau memerlukannya atau tidak, aku akan memaksamu membawanya. Selain jika kau ingin pekerjaan menjadi detektifmu diambil paksa kemudian dikotori, _Jungkook_."

 _Checkmate—sepertinya._

Menatap minimnya suara dari si lelaki berambut hitam arang itu menunjukkan kekalahannya dalam perdebatan antar putra dan ayah. Ayahnya menatap ke arah dimana si pemuda yang sedaritadi hanya berdiam bagaikan patung. Itu adalah pertanda untuknya. Seiring dengan langkah kaki maju ke depan si pemuda itu, pemakai jas hitam mahal itu kembali berkata untuk membuat anaknya tersadar dari kekalahan telaknya.

"Temui _bodyguard_ -mu dari sekarang, _Jungkook_."

Tentu saja _Jungkook_ terkejut. Ia menganggap bahwa lelaki dengan wajah cantik itu merupakan bahan seks baru ayahnya tetapi ternyata dia adalah _bodyguard_ -nya!? Bagaimana mungkin lelaki cantik sepertinya dapat melindunginya? Apakah sejak awal ini adalah lelucon yang telah direncanakan oleh ayahnya?

"Ayahanda… Kau serius menjadikan seorang lelaki cantik seperti—"

Jungkook tak pernah tahu bahwa menunjuk kemudian hampir menyentuh si pemuda cantik itu merupakan kesalahan besar. Dengan gerakan cukup lamban namun kuat ia menangkap tangan Jungkook kemudian segera membawanya ke belakang punggung dan sendi bahu tak didesain untuk dapat berputar seratus delapah puluh derajat sehingga tak mungkin _**Jeon**_ _Jungkook_ sekalipun tak merasa kesakitan belum lagi memukulkan wajahnya ke atas meja kemudian menahannya.

" _Aww!_ "

Jangan salah—Jungkook sendiri sebenarnya tak selemah itu, tetapi memang sejak kejadian penembakan sebelumnya kecakapan untuk merespon hal mendadak menjadi berkurang. Terbukti bahkan dia tidak dapat membela diri dari serangan mendadak si pemuda cantik, dan sekarang mulai sedikit terlihat alasan mengapa ayahnya memerintahkannya untuk memiliki _bodyguard_ bahkan dengan serangan kecil seperti ini dia tak dapat berkutik bagaimana dengan benda tajam atau senapan.

" _AWW! Kau ingin mematahkan tanganku!?"_ teriak Jungkook kesakitan ketika genggaman pada pergelangan tangannya semakin kuat sampai terasa sendinya retak mendadak.

" _Ini bukan kekuatan yang bisa membuat tulang Anda retak."_

Mata bundar hitam bagaikan lubang hitam Jungkook membulat. Sekilas bagaimana pemuda cantik itu berbicara dengan suaranya mengingatkannya akan deskripsi _sesuatu_ , tetapi entah mengapa otaknya tak mampu mengingatnya saat itu. Namun ia begitu yakin ketika mendengar suaranya bulu kuduknya sempat berdiri bagai merasa menggigil karena _kedinginan_ —

Ayah Jungkook memerintahkan kepada si pemuda cantik untuk berhenti kemudian menatap putranya seakan bertanya apakah dia telah mengerti kekuatan sang _bodyguard_ -nya sekarang yang bahkan dengan mudahnya mampu menahannya di atas meja. Melihat tatapan mata bundar hitam itu dia tahu putranya telah mengerti karena netra itu memancarkan rasa kekesalan namun juga kesadaran bahwa ia terkalahkan oleh sesuatu meskipun para dokter telah mengatakan berjuta-juta kali bahwa sarafnya telah memiliki banyak kerusakan sehingga respon refleksnya melambat dan harus belajar menerima keadaannya sekarang.

"Perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap ayah Jungkook kepada pemuda cantik.

Dengan saling berhadapan netra pemuda cantik itu menilik semua sisi wajah Jungkook bahkan berapa helai bulu matanya pun harus terdata.

"Jung _Taehyung_." Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya, berniat menjabat tangan detektif yang harus dilindunginya mulai dari sekarang. Omong-omong di pikirannya sekarang memikirkan berapa banyak tulang yang akan patah dengan melindungi detektif _sepertinya_.

Meskipun ragu pada awalnya detektif itu menjabat tangan _bodyguard_ -nya. Tidak—ia bukan ragu karena ketakutan kepada pelindungnya sendiri tetapi hati kecilnya masih tak ingin mengakui dan menerima bahwa dia memang _harus dilindungi_. Bersentuhan fisik dengan kulit Taehyung— _hangat_ —sepertinya pemuda itu bukanlah si pembunuh yang telah ia cari sampai terluka seperti ini. Hampir saja Jungkook pun berpikir bahwa _Taehyung di hadapannya_ adalah si _Kim Taehyung_ hanya karena nama pemberian mereka sama—jika dia benar-benar berpikir demikian gagal sekali sebagai detektif. Sayangnya tak hanya marga pun bisa sama, nama pemberian di negara mereka pun dapat sama tetapi bukanlah orang yang sama oleh karena itu pendataan secara fisik merupakan hal fundamental untuk menemukan orang yang tepat.

" _Jeon Jungkook_. Detektif nomor satu di Korea Selatan." Jungkook menjabat tangan dengan perkenalan diri yang sangat _sesuatu_. "Kau begitu cantik, _Taehyung-ssi—bolehkah aku mengetahui stratamu?_ "

Andaikan saja Taehyung tak terlatih pasti matanya telah menyipit sejenak sebagai reaksi ketidaknyamanannya dari pertanyaan Jungkook. Tak mungkin seorang detektif sepertinya bertanya hanya karena rasa ingin tahu. Dia telah mencurigai sesuatu— _dan bertanya untuk mengetahui apakah kecurigaannya benar atau tidak._

" **Beta—"**

" _ **Benarkah?"**_

" _Bukankah kau terlalu cantik untuk menjadi beta sekalipun?"_

Bertanya dengan niat menaklukan jawabannya. Meskipun pertanyaannya sebenarnya tak masuk di akal karena banyak _beta_ yang bahkan lebih tampan dan cantik dibandingkan dirinya namun keberadaan _alpha_ selalu menutupi mereka. Jungkook mencari perubahan ekspresi terkecil sekalipun dan netranya pun dengan tajam akan menangkap perubahan ekspresi meski hanya kurang dari sedetik. _Mencari ekspresi keterkejutan dari Taehyung—licik sekali detektif nomor satu di Korea Selatan._

"Penampilanku ditentukan oleh penampilan orangtuaku. Dan dengan sangat lancang, masih banyak _beta_ di luar sana yang bahkan lebih tampan dari Anda."

" _Jadi kau menyebutku tampan?"_

 _Dafuq?_

Jungkook menarik dirinya dari dekat daerah privasi Taehyung, menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menyibak rambutnya ke belakang. Dan sialnya memang Taehyung harus akui ketika rambut lembut dan berwarna hitam alami bagaikan arang itu mengikuti jari kemudian kembali terjatuh dengan lembutnya sangat menarik.

"Aku memang tampan. Jika tak tampan, akan sulit memeras informasi dari para jalang di luar sana. Karena jalang terlalu banyak berada di jalanan dan melihat _apapun_ yang terjadi di jalan. Terkadang mereka lebih memiliki informasi dibandingkan bawahanku sendiri." Jelas Jungkook, memasang wajah penuh bangga sembari menjilat bibirnya, "Dan memang terkadang ada jalang disana yang rasanya sungguh _lezat_."

 _Brengsek. Wajah penuh bangganya itu membuat Taehyung ingin menusukkan pisau ke wajahnya._

"Sekali lagi, salam kenal, Taehyung- _ssi_." Ucap Jungkook kemudian menatap ayahnya yang hanya menonton sedari tadi, "Jadi—aku menganggap dia akan tinggal satu atap denganku, _ayahanda_?"

Ayah Jungkook hanya mengangguk. Entah mengapa Taehyung harus bersyukur kliennya ini telah memerintahkan agar Taehyung mendapatkan kamar yang tak terlalu berdekatan dengan ruang pribadi Jungkook. Sepertinya emosinya tak akan kuat menahan kesal dari melihat wajah penuh bangganya.

.

.

.

" _Selamat datang—Tuan!?"_

 _Napasnya berat. Pergelangan tangan kanannya penuh dengan darah dan masih banyak yang menetes ke jalanan berhubung tubuhnya belum masuk ke dalam bar tersebut. Melihat dari betapa kotornya pakaiannya oleh darah sepertinya luka pada daerah lengan atau pergelangan tangannya telah terjadi cukup lama sebelumnya. Sang bartender yang tengah melayani pemuda tinggi yang memakai sarung tangan hitam bergegas mendekati orang yang bersimbah darah._

"… _-rima aku…"_

" _He?"_

" _T-terima… aku… Tolong… Aku telah membuang margaku… Oleh karena itu…"_

 _Dia ingin membuang semua yang berhubungan dengan marganya. Meskipun harus mengiris pergelangan tangannya dan membuang semua darahnya. Demi menemukan tempat baru, demi kabur dari kehidupan yang telah terukir pada darahnya._

 _Darah—_ _ **Park**_ _-nya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **To Be Continued**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Because of Fate**

 **What…?**

A Fanfiction Made by min_ve

Main Pairing: Kookv; Top! Jungkook x Bottom! Taehyung

 _._

 _._

 _Enjoy~_

 _._

 _._

Terbangun karena suara penggorengan berminyak dengan _bacon_ itu sebenarnya cukup menyenangkan. Bahkan sebenarnya dia bukan terbangun melainkan telah bangun dari tadi hanya saja berhubung jadwal aktifnya belum mulai ia hanya diam sambil membaca buku atau sekedar membaca kembali data yang telah diberikan oleh Namjoon. Lagipula dia tak bisa tertidur lelap sampai tak mendengar suara apapun. Ah— _dan omong-omong_ — _sialnya_ , dia diberikan kamar tepat di samping ruang pribadi si detektif _sok tampan_ itu. Sebenarnya tak ada masalah berhubung detektif itu tinggal sendirian sehingga tetap saja ia melakukan banyak riset dan lainnya di ruang non pribadinya atau bahkan di ruang tengah, memberantaki dengan berbagai kertas dan tali yang berusaha menyambungkan satu titik dengan titik lainnya.

Membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendekati asal aroma _bacon_ dan lainnya itu ternyata sang detektif _sialan_ itu tengah sibuk memasak banyak hal. Dengan tali celemek mengikat pada pinggangnya menghadap kompor dengan kedua tangan yang dengan lihainya memegang gagang _pan_ dan _spatula_. Kaus putihnya dengan punggung tegap. Entah mengapa daripada menjadi detektif ataupun pemimpin perusahaan dia lebih cocok menjadi seorang _chef_.

"Oh. Taehyung _-ssi_." Menyadari keberadaan Taehyung, detektif itu pun berbalik tetapi kedua tangannya masih setia melakukan kegiatan memasaknya, "Apa kau menyukai _bacon_? Atau mungkin kau tidak memakan daging babi?"

Pertanyaan itu jelas secara tak langsung menyatakan bahwa dia telah mempersiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan si _bodyguard_. Detektif macam apa yang memasak untuk _bodyguard_ -nya?

"Anda tak perlu melakukannya." Ucap Taehyung.

" _Don't be absurd_. Sarapan adalah jadwal makan paling penting. Jadi apa kau menyukai _bacon_ atau ingin memakan makanan lain?" tukas Jungkook sembari menunjuk kulkas tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, "Kau bisa mencari bahan makanan lain jika kau tak menyukai daging babi."

Taehyung menghela napas pelan. Tidak hanya detektif yang harus dilindunginya ini terlalu percaya diri, menyebalkan tapi juga keras kepala bahkan batu pun sepertinya kalah. Niatnya mengambil tempat duduk yang cukup berjauhan tetapi sayangnya Jungkook tak membiarkannya dengan bagaimana dua piring telah disiapkan di atas meja menandakan bahwa tempat duduknya adalah salah satu diantara dua kursi itu. Tapi serius, kenapa detektif itu tidak menjadi _chef_ saja daripada melakukan pekerjaan berbahaya seperti menjadi detektif? Walaupun memang benar _chef_ itu masuk ke dalam kategori _melayani orang_ tetapi pemimpin perusahaan pun bukannya secara tak langsung _melayani orang lain_? Sebenarnya interaksi di dunia itu _saling melayani_ bahkan pemimpin marga _Kim_ pun tak dapat kabur dari konsep itu.

 _Bahkan pekerjaan membunuhnya pun merupakan bagian dari_ _ **melayani orang lain**_ _tersebut._

.

.

.

 _ **Because of Fate Chapter Five**_

" _What—?"_

.

.

.

Menjadi _bodyguard_ adalah menjadi pelindung dengan hawa keberadaan setipis udara kosong dan hanya menunjukkan keberadaannya ketika memang dibutuhkan, tetapi mungkin konsep yang dimiliki oleh Jungkook bukanlah seperti itu—dia menganggap bahwa Taehyung merupakan rekan yang bukan berjalan di belakangnya melainkan di sampingnya dan harus ikut ketika membahas mengenai semua petunjuk yang didapatkannya, tetapi juga Taehyung tak dijadikan suatu alat untuk menggunakan kekerasan ketika sumber informasi mereka tidak mengikuti keinginan si detektif. Jungkook dapat menganggapnya sebagai rekan tetapi Taehyung tak akan membantu sedikit pun. Dia hanya melindungi dan menjauhkan detektif itu dari bahaya yang mengancam nyawanya. Ironis sekali karena dia harus melindunginya padahal ujungnya harus _membunuhnya_.

Kliennya berkata bahwa dia akan mengetahui alasannya tega membunuh putranya sendiri seiring berjalannya waktu dan memang waktu itu bukan hanya sehari dua hari melainkan jangka waktu cukup lama. Tetapi jika harus dikatakan mungkin detektif ini bukanlah tipe yang selalu menunjukkan taringnya, mungkin dia hanya menunjukkannya dalam bidangnya saja seperti ketika tengah menginterogasi salah satu berandal yang menyatakan dirinya sebagai saksi mata dan melihat kejadian pembunuhan yang dilakukan— _ironisnya_ —oleh Taehyung sendiri ketika berandal itu hendak pergi kabur setelah Jungkook mengetahui bahwa kesaksiannya merupakan kebohongan konyol.

Bagaimanapun Taehyung hanya dapat melihat, meskipun ikut berlari pun itu hanyalah untuk memastikan keselamatan si detektif sialan itu, bukan untuk membantunya. _Diulangi,_ _ **bukan untuk membantunya.**_ Tetapi si penipu itu sudah lebih dahulu kabur sehingga Jungkook tak bisa menangkapnya dan membawanya ke kantor polisi sebagai bentuk percobaan penipuan atau malah bisa dikatakan memalsukan kesaksian. Si detektif itu sekarang beristirahat di pinggir jalan, sebelum melihat kembali buku kecil pada tangannya— _klasik seorang detektif_ —berisi daftar orang beserta beberapa informasi kecil seperti dimana mereka biasa berada dimana dan sebagainya.

Itu semua ditulis dengan berantakan seolah disengaja agar orang lain—apalagi orang normal tidak akan mampu menebak isinya dengan lengkap. Tetapi yang menarik lainnya adalah tingkatan sosial mereka itu _ditulis_. _Alpha_ , _beta_ maupun _omega_ itu semua ada dan tertera rapi, tepat berada di bawah nama orang yang ditemuinya ini. Jika informasi lainnya ditulis secara acak, mengapa hanya mengenai strata sosial yang ditulis dengan jelas?

"Penasaran?"

Sepertinya Taehyung tak sengaja menatapi buku catatan kecil itu terlalu lama sampai pemiliknya sadar dia memperhatikannya. Detektif itu menutup buku catatannya kemudian menunjukkan sampul berbahan kulit murahan berhubung dia akan menggunakan buku baru lagi andaikan kertas dalamnya tak lagi bisa terisi oleh satu huruf pun.

"Mengapa hanya strata sosialnya yang terlihat jelas? Jelas— _karena akan aneh jika seorang alpha berada diantara para makhluk strata_ _ **rendah**_. Dan andaikan terjadi sesuatu kepadaku orang yang kupercaya bisa mencari tahu alasan mereka disana."

 _Bloody hell. Untung saja Taehyung cukup waras untuk tak segera menusuk detektif keparat ini ketika mengatakan bahwa strata di bawah alpha merupakan strata_ _ **rendah**_.

Di sisi lain Taehyung ingin menanyakan apakah Jungkook telah menemukan seorang _alpha_ di kalangan _strata rendah_ tetapi jika ia menanyakan pertanyaan berlebih mungkin akan terkesan mencurigakan. Lagipula dia tahu Jungkook menggunakan siasat _'apakah kau ingin tahu?'_ untuk mengorek informasi perubahan ekspresi, menandakan bahwa detektif ini sebenarnya belum dapat menerima keberadaan _bodyguard_ -nya sepenuhnya. _Curiosity killed the cat_ —ia harus mampu menahan diri dan bersikap seolah tak peduli karena sejak awal tak merasa penasaran.

" _No?_ " Jungkook bertanya lagi, memastikan bahwa _bodyguard_ -nya ini sama sekali tak penasaran—lengkap dengan raut muka jahil _seribu makna_.

 _Fucking bloody hell, just let me fucking kill this motherfucker._

" _Then shall we move on?"_ Jungkook memasukkan buku catatan kecil itu ke dalam saku mantelnya, melangkah lebih dahulu berlagak seperti seorang pemandu.

Itu bagus karena Taehyung merasa tangannya sudah gatal sekali untuk membunuh si detektif ini.

.

.

.

Keduanya melanjutkan pencarian menemukan sebuah petunjuk meski petunjuk sekecil semut sekalipun, sekarang berada di sebuah hotel kecil dengan kolam renang sederhana sebagai nilai tambah nama mereka. Dan kebetulan salah satu kamar yang menjadi tempat penginapan salah satu dari bahan petunjuk Jungkook berada di lantai atas, mungkin sekitaran di pertengahan dari jumlah keseluruhan lantai. Taehyung hanya ikut di belakang sementara Jungkook _menggedor_ pintu kayu _tak berbahan kayu mahal_ itu, membuat _bodyguard_ itu sejenak berpikir apa detektif itu tahu tata cara menjadi detektif yang baik dan benar.

Tapi sama sekali tak ada jawaban apapun, Jungkook kehilangan kesabaran langsung menendang pintu itu dengan keras namun tendangannya terlalu keras sampai pintu rusak dan faktor bahwa _pintu itu tak terkunci_. Pemuda di depan itu masuk duluan dan melihat-lihat ke dalam, menyadari tak ada hawa keberadaan makhluk hidup disana satu pun. Detektif seperti Jungkook pun terheran-heran bagaimana dengan Taehyung yang telah berpengalaman dalam hal kabur dan sebagainya.

 _But—this pattern…_

Detektif itu melihat-lihat di bawah bantal dan selimut namun tak menemukan apapun. Sementara dia sibuk, Taehyung memperhatikan daerah sekelilingnya kemudian menyadari hal mengganjal dari sebuah kursi yang seolah sengaja diletakkan tepat di dekat sebuah meja dan sehelai kemeja menutupi sesuatu—

Tepat ketika angin yang berhembus masuk menjatuhkan kemeja tersebut dan menunjukkan sebuah benda mengerikan,

 _ **BOM WAKTU.**_

Dan penghitung mundurnya itu sudah menginjak angka 10 yang menyatakan hanya tersisa waktu sepuluh detik sebelum bom tersebut meledak. Tak ada waktu untuk kabur melewati tangga, bisa saja bom itu cukup kuat untuk menghancurkan beberapa kamar di samping kanan dan kiri kamar ini. Taehyung harus bertindak cepat atau nyawanya pun akan ikut dibawa mati oleh benda sialan ini.

 _Kolam renang!_

Menarik tangan Jungkook yang dengan konyolnya masih sibuk mencari tahu petunjuk sampai detektif itu melontarkan kata protes apalagi saat Taehyung mendorongnya untuk cepat ke teras. Merasa tak ada waktu untuk memerintah detektif itu, sang _bodyguard_ mengangkat Jungkook kemudian melemparkannya ke daerah kolam renang yang untungnya tengah sangat sepi. Tak ada siapapun di dalamnya selain beberapa orang di luar daerah air tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing namun kemudian terkejut bukan main saat rintikan air mengguyur mereka akibat gaya dari massa Jungkook bertemu dengan massa air.

Tepat pada detik terakhir Taehyung melompat dari teras tersebut.

Saat dirinya masih berada di udara bom itu meledakkan sekelilingnya, menghasilkan pemandangan menegangkan bagi para penontonnya. Taehyung bagaikan selamat pada detik terakhir yang bisa membawanya bertemu ajalnya. Jungkook hanya dapat melihat bagaimana _bodyguard_ -nya itu melakukan tugasnya kemudian saat penyelamatnya sampai pada kolam renang yang sama dengannya ia hanya menghela napas sejenak. Kecewa karena kemungkinan besar ada petunjuk di dalam kamar tersebut, hanya belum ditemukannya namun sekarang hangus karena bom sialan itu.

Rambut cokelat manis itu muncul ke permukaan air, tangannya menyibak poni yang menghalangi pandangannya, berganti menatap ruangan yang telah hancur itu baru memastikan keadaan si detektif itu— _baik-baik saja._ _Ternyata inilah bayaran miliaran won yang bisa ia minta tambah, karena melindunginya itu benar-benar bagaikan mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri._

Taehyung segera keluar dari kolam renang tersebut dan sebagai sifat alami air— _menyerap ke dalam semua bahan kain_ —pakaiannya itu sekarang benar-benar menempel pada tubuhnya sehingga mempertunjukkan lekukan tubuhnya. Dimana Jungkook merasa heran, karena tak ada satupun _beta_ yang memiliki lekuk tubuh seperti itu selain para _omega_.

Para _omega_ —seakan menjadi peraturan dasar mereka, selalu memiliki lekukan tubuh yang unik dan menurut beberapa cerita menyerupai dewi kecantikan. Berlaku untuk baik laki-laki atau perempuan. Selebar apapun pundak para _omega_ , pinggang dan pinggul memiliki bentuk yang serupa. _Dan Taehyung memilikinya_.

"…?"

Kebingungan karena pergerakannya terhenti. Ternyata kedua tangan Jungkook menahannya. Andaikan dunia mereka tak mengenal hubungan sesama jenis mungkin posisi mereka telah dimasukkan ke dalam badan sensor, beruntungnya hubungan sesama jenis itu telah menjadi hal paling normal. Pemuda cantik itu hanya diam, bahkan ketika pucuk hidung detektif itu mengendus tengkuknya— _letak dimana_ _ **seharusnya**_ _feromon seseorang paling kuat._

 _Aroma feromon Taehyung itu—_ _ **biasa. Tak ada yang spesial, sebagaimana seorang beta seharusnya.**_

 _Tapi ini tak mungkin—bentuk tubuh itu seharusnya hanya dimiliki oleh seorang omega._

 _T-tak logis—!_

"Bisakah Anda melepaskanku sekarang?" tanya Taehyung, merasa resah karena Jungkook terlalu lama mengendus tengkuknya.

"O-oh… Ya…"

Sementara Taehyung masih memasang wajah datar, seolah tak terjadi apapun Jungkook masih terbeku, tak menemukan jawaban akan ketidaklogisan dari bentuk tubuh _bodyguard_ -nya dengan feromonnya. Sekali detektif ini tak menemukan jawaban meskipun telah berpikir jutaan kali lebih keras dari biasanya, dia akan diam membeku. Matanya melebar seolah tengah menganalisis semua data dalam otaknya untuk menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan tak dijawabnya. Bibirnya bergetar, menyuarakan kalimat yang sama berulang kali—

" _Tak logis. Tak mungkin—tak—tak—tak—tak—"_

 _Beginilah ketika warna putih bertemu dengan warna lain._

"Tak ada kemungkinan yang 0 bulat. Meskipun itu hanya 0,1 itu adalah kemungkinan yang bukan 0. Saya merasa tak akan ada gunanya melanjutkan pencarian dalam keadaan basah seperti ini, sebaiknya kita berganti pakaian dulu."

 _Kemungkinan tak ada yang 0 bulat—?_

Kalimat tersebut terngiang berulang kali bagaikan kaset rusak pada kepala Jungkook. Kakinya berjalan namun otaknya tak benar fokus ke organ lainnya, hanya kepada kalimat tersebut. Jika kemungkinan tak ada yang 0 bulat, maka seharusnya kebenaran pun tak ada kebenaran _sejati bukan?_

 _So, everything is a—_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _Follow me on other social media_

 _Wattpad: min_ve_

 _kiraranik_

 _Instagram: min_veve_


	7. Chapter 6

**Because of Fate**

" **It's Impossible!"**

A Fanfiction Made by min_ve

Main Pairing: Kookv; Top! Jungkook x Bottom! Taehyung

 _._

 _._

 _Enjoy~_

 _._

 _._

 _Ini tak mungkin! Ini semua tak mungkin! Perkataannya itu tak berdasarkan apapun, sebuah pernyataan subjektif tanpa didasari oleh teori apapun! Semua teori yang menunjukkan strata sosial mereka itu absolut, tak bisa diganggu-gugat, tak bisa dijadikan lagi teori baru! Karena telah membuktikan segalanya tanpa sebuah lubang apapun!_

Seorang _alpha_ itu berbeda dengan _beta_ dan _omega_.

Seorang _beta_ itu berbeda dengan _alpha_ dan _omega._

Seorang _omega_ itu berbeda dengan _alpha_ dan _omega_.

Feromonnya itu mengatakan segalanya. Mengatakan mengenai status sosial mereka.

Bahkan penampilan pun.

 _Alpha_ si _tampan, maskulin dan penuh aura dominan._

 _Beta_ si _biasa, tanpa ada hal spesial didalamnya._

 _Omega_ si _cantik_ , _penuh dengan keindahan dan merupakan submisif absolut_.

Perbedaan _beta_ dan _omega_ itu terlalu besar, sehingga tak mungkin seorang makhluk biasa dengan strata sosialnya yang biasa dapat memiliki bentuk tubuh yang serupa dengan para _omega_ — _para dewi kecantikan yang sengaja dilahirkan cantik dan elegan sebagaimana tujuan hidup mereka adalah membantu penambahan populasi manusia berguna untuk dunia._

 _Maka tak mungkin Jung Taehyung itu memiliki lekuk tubuh seperti itu andaikan jika dia memang seorang beta!_

 _Bahkan feromon pada tengkuknya itu merupakan feromon beta!_

Lagi-lagi kepalanya berdenyut sakit berusaha menemukan jawaban dari sebuah kejadian kecil yang seharusnya tak perlu ia pikirkan. Kamar pribadinya berantakan, penuh dengan kertas berisi berbagai macam pengetahuan mengenai penelitian strata sosial mereka baik secara sains dan sosial.

 _Karena Taehyung itu tak sama dengan kriteria manapun!_

 _Is he an outcast?_

 _Tidak mungkin!_

 _Semua telah didata oleh pihak pendataan, bahkan para anak miskin yang tengah sekarat di pinggir jalanan itu karena lelah berusaha mencari uang dengan menjual tubuh tak berarti mereka masuk ke dalam pendataan. Maka tak mungkin Taehyung—makhluk yang tak sekarat karena kelaparan dan sejenisnya tak masuk ke dalam data._

 _Pemalsuan data?_

 _Impossible._

 _Data langsung diperiksa oleh komputer, tak mungkin adanya pemalsuan atau campur tangan manusia! Dengan mengambil setiap tetes dan menganalisis DNA, RNA dan sebagainya—tak mungkin adanya kesalahan._

 _Andaikan adanya campur tangan—_

 _Klan_ _ **Kim**_ _dengan anggotanya menguasai bagian pemerintahan negara ini—_

 _Tidak, apakah itu klan_ _ **Park**_ _? Menguasai bidang pengetahuan sains, mereka mungkin saja memalsukan data suatu pasien yang dijadikan eksperimen dan mengembalikannya ke lingkungan menggunakan orang lain—_

Ia memutuskan bahwa dia harus mendinginkan kepalanya sejenak. Pergi ke luar rumahnya, meminta agar Taehyung tak menemaninya karena dia tak akan membantunya meringankan beban pikirannya malah menambah berat. Berjalan. Langkah demi langkah. Sampai pada bangku taman yang berdebu.

Sejak awal—fasilitas di kota ini seolah berusaha untuk se-manusiawi _dahulu_ namun selalu gagal. Tetapi yang menarik dair bangku taman itu bukanlah debu melainkan—

 _Sebuah amplop kusam ditempel oleh selotip pada bangku tersebut—_

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Because of Fate**

 **Just a Little History**

A Fanfiction Made by min_ve

Main Pairing: Kookv; Top! Jungkook x Bottom! Taehyung

 _._

 _._

 _Enjoy~_

 _._

 _._

Kalian berpikir sejarah itu terus-menerus mengenai Perang Dunia I dan Perang Dunia II? Sejarah mengenai kemerdakaan suatu negara? Sejarah mengenai revolusi suatu negara pada abad 14? Padahal sejarah itu bukan melulu mengenai itu bahkan apa yang kalian lihat dan alami pada saat membaca kalimat ini akan menjadi sejarah suatu saat nanti— _andaikan jika dunia tak berakhir?_ _Andaikan_ _ **manusia**_ _melawan hukum alam untuk tetap dapat berdiri dalam dunia mereka?_

Pada awal dunia dikenal, cara untuk membuat keturunan baru adalah dengan persatuannya sel telur dan sel sperma dari _lelaki dan perempuan_ atau _jantan dan betina._ Persatuan antara pemilik dada bidang bersama dengan pemilik buah dada. Sebagaimana _Adam_ dan _Eve_ bersatu dan menghasilkan keturunan yang dikenal menjadi manusia saat ini. Itu berjalan amat lama, seolah tanpa keberadaan salah satu akan menyebabkan dunia berakhir karena tak mungkin menghasilkan keturunan. Pada saat itu manusia telah berhasil membuat kloning namun untuk membuat kloning makhluk hidup sekompleks manusia itu berakhir gagal.

Tak mampu memasukkan data emosi dan perasaan sebagai bentuk tahap awal untuk menjadi _manusia_ , para hasil kloning berakhir sia-sia dengan dihancurkan kepalanya. Para ilmuwan terhantam, merasa tak mungkin menghasilkan sebuah keturunan tanpa persatuan sejatinya sel telur dan sel sperma dalam suatu tubuh _betina_.

Para ilmuwan sejenak menyerah, masih melanjutkan penelitiannya namun tak terlalu tergesa-gesa. Sampai suatu saat seolah Tuhan menyatakan bahwa saat itu adalah saat dunia berakhir pelan-pelan—sebuah wabah datang menyerang bumi dan hanya menyerang para _perempuan_ menyebabkan populasinya berkurang menjadi kurang dari lima persen. Para pihak berwajib segera menggiring para perempuan yang masih bisa diselamatkan ke dalam tempat bersih dan benar bersih dari wabah tersebut.

Otak semua ilmuwan bahkan sekedar lelaki biasa terasa pecah. Meskipun mereka bertahan hidup untuk sekarang, siapa yang akan melanjutkan perjuangan mereka? Tak adanya keturunan jadi untuk apa mereka mempertahankan dunia mereka? Dengan populasi perempuan yang tak dapat menyamai jumlah para lelaki, apa yang akan mereka lakukan sekarang?

Pada suatu rapat pertemuan antar ilmuwan, salah seorang ilmuwan mengangkat tangannya kemudian menyatakan idenya.

 _Bagaimana jika kita mencoba memasukkan rahim dan hormon perempuan kepada lelaki?_

Ide itu sudah cukup gila— _untuk dahulu kala_. Namun otak mereka sudah terlalu lelah, bahkan ekspresi bak mayat hidup itu menyetujui ide tersebut. Mengambil paksa laki-laki yang sesungguhnya tak ingin dijadikan bahan percobaan untuk sesuatu yang begitu gila. Karena dengan pengetahuan sebatas tak berpendidikan pun mereka tahu bahwa tubuh mereka hanya ingin menerima hormon lelaki bukan hormon jenis kelamin lain.

 _Dan tentu saja itu terjadi._

Pertumbuhan tak layak. Mental menjadi aneh dan tak waras dikarenakan dua hormon saling bertabrakkan. Organ genital menjadi tak bekerja dan berujung terjadi penyakit. Rahim yang dimasukkan menjadi sia-sia. Mendapatkan perlakuan seksual tak layak, tak nikmat, dipaksa untuk kepentingan pengetahuan. Berapa banyak selangkangan yang diotopsi untuk mengeluar-masukkan rahim bekas pakai. Berapa banyak jumlah teriakan tak ingin karena melawan ketika percobaan melakukan seks dan berujung ditembak di kepala.

Sampai andaikan laporan para ilmuwan menandakan bahwa ia tak layak untuk tetap menjaid ilmuwan dia akan dikorbankan.

 _Itu benar-benar tahun paling menyeramkan._

 _Merupakan tahun dimana umat manusia begitu putus asa untuk tetap hidup meskipun Tuhan telah mengatakan tidak. Meskipun harus mengorbankan sesamanya lebih dari apa yang terjadi sebelumnya._

 _ **Sampai mereka berhasil menemukannya. Seorang lelaki yang mampu untuk mengandung janin. Berhasil ditemukan dari banyaknya tumpukan mayat tak jauh dari laboratorium di sebuah negara.**_

 _ **Lengkap dengan rahim tepat di belakang genital lelakinya. Sel spermanya telah dihancurkan menjadikannya hanya sperma kosong tanpa mampu membuahi sel telur lain. Bagaimana penjelasan rincinya? Tak ada yang tahu. Itu telah menjadi rahasia para dokter dan ilmuwan dari generasi ke generasi.**_

Disebut dengan nama— _ **Omega.**_

Itu adalah sejarah untuk para _omega_ , apakah _alpha_ dan _beta_ memiliki sejarah kelam? Tak ada— _untuk para alpha_. Untuk para _beta_ … Anggap saja mereka adalah manusia biasa namun untuk lelaki _beta_ mereka adalah dominan tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang merupakan si pengandung janin. Rencana awal adalah _beta_ diwajibkan membuahi para perempuan dimana ini ditujukan untuk membuat sebuah komunitas sosial yang mirip dengan dahulu kala tetapi bayi yang terlahir rata-rata merupakan lelaki.

 _Mungkin kalian tahu bagaimana kelanjutannya._

 _Atau—mungkin kalian mengenai dengan konsep_ _ **penyewaan tubuh**_ _atau ingin disebut_ _ **prostitusi**_ _pada dahulu kala oleh para wanita Jerman ke para tentara sekutu?_

Bersedia mengambil resiko mengandung anak persatuan sel telur dan sel sperma para tentara tersebut tanpa diikat oleh ikatan pernikahan— _singkatnya seperti itu, hanya saja perbedaan disini adalah para omega bukan bersedia melainkan_ _ **terpaksa**_ _karena_ _ **peraturan pemerintah**_ _berdasarkan persetujuan semua negara._

Tak ada awal suatu masa tanpa adanya kejadian buruk ataupun menyeramkan untuk didengar pada masa kini. Oleh karena itu sebenarnya semua ini dianggap sebagai sejarah meskipun banyak sekali yang ditutupi.

Itulah sejarah singkat dari mengapa sekarang terdapat para _omega_ , karena awal mula pembentukan mereka sudah merupakan bagian dari sejarah menyeramkan. Mereka dianggap bagaikan permata paling rapuh pada awalnya namun sepertinya strata sosial kembali lagi sampai sekarang mereka dianggap sebagai makhluk yang hidup hanya untuk _seks_ — _walau mereka tak salah pada umumnya_. Tetapi pemerintah pun tak ingin _menampung_ anak dengan otak rusak mengakibatkannya lumpuh untuk menjadi _produktif_ dikarenakan hasil dari _alpha_ dan _omega_ yang bahkan oleh sang pengandung dikutuk.

 _Dengan konteks mereka dimasukkan hormon perempuan—apakah kalian sekarang mengerti dimana awal mula konsep masa heat mereka bukan?_

Bagaimana? Bukankah tak manusiawi sekali? Bayangkan dirimu dipaksa untuk melakukan seks dengan seseorang yang sama sekali tak dikenal dan dilihat oleh ribuan anggota pemerintah. Bagaimana rasanya mengetahui fakta bahwa organ di dalam tubuhmu itu merupakan daur ulang dari pemakai sebelumnya? Bahkan membacanya saja sudah cukup membuatmu ingin meringis tetapi itu berefek lebih dari keturunan ilmuwan tertinggi sebagai salah satu dari penemu _omega_.

 _Menyandang nama keluarga Park._

Betapa menyesalnya Jimin tak dapat menghentikan keingintahuannya dan membaca sejarah tersembunyi dari ilmuwan buyutnya sendiri. Bahkan dilengkapi dengan dokumentasi foto—perutnya seketika mual melihat darah pada meja operasi yang semakin mereka putus asa mereka bahkan tak memikirkan untuk membersihkannya. Ditambah foto rahim tersebut—

" _Umph!"_

Refleks menutup mulutnya, namun sia-sia. Isi perutnya ia keluarkan lagi. Mata berairnya menatap pergelangan tangannya dimana nadi penting mengalirkan darah _Park_ -nya. Kembali melihat foto dokumentasi semua percobaan menyeramkan dan tak manusiawi tersebut, otaknya mengulang pernyataan bahwa dia juga merupakan turunan _Park_ —nama keluarga yang telah menyuruh penjaga untuk melemparkan mayat tersebut agar tak mengganggu meja operasinya.

Semua tindakan tak manusiawi itu— _mengalir pada seluruh tubuhnya._

 _Seluruh saluran darah terkecilnya._

 _Seluruh…_

 _Gerakannya…_

 _ **Park**_ _Jimin…_

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

" _ **BUKAN! BUKAN! BUKAN BUKAN BUKAN BUKAN BUKAAAAAN!"**_

" _ **BUKAN AKU! BUKAN AKU BUKAN AKU! AKU—TIDAK! INI SEMUA BOHONG!"**_

 _Andaikan itu bohong—para omega tak akan berada disini, manusia bodoh._

Dia bahkan tak dapat membela apapun, padahal bukan dia yang melakukannya secara langsung—itu hanyalah buyut-buyutnya. Tapi itu adalah pertanda bahwa para _omega_ ramah padanya itu tak pernah menyadari bahwa asal mula mereka adalah karena tangan _dingin_ buyutnya. Saat itu dia melemparkan buku lusuh tersebut dan pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan rumah utama klan Park itu tanpa membawa apapun selain luka pada pergelangan tangannya seolah ingin menguras darahnya sendiri, tak memedulikan jika itu akan membawa malaikat kematian datang padanya.

Bahkan pada saat Yuta— _sang bartender_ akan menebasnya dia tak memilki sedikitpun niat untuk menghindar. Siap untuk ditebas, tanpa memedulikan bahwa dia dibunuh dengan cara yang barbar. Keberadaan bagaikan kekonyolan dan kesalahan dunia. Yugyeom disana mengatakan bahwa dia akan memutuskan apakah Yuta layak membunuhnya atau tidak setelah mendengar cerita keseluruhan dari apa yang telah dibacanya.

Tiga klan utama yakni; _Kim, Jeon_ dan _Park_ —mereka semua memiliki nama dalam sejarah kelam tersebut.

Dan Yugyeom sebagai anggota klan _Kim_ tentu harus menyatakan bahwa sang bartender harus membunuhnya jika ia ingin membunuh Jimin. Sebagaimana dirinya pun memiliki sejarah meskipun itu hanyalah buyut sialannya. Yuta menurunkan _katana_ -nya, meskipun masih tak dapat menerima logika Yugyeom.

"Kita hanya berpura-pura tak peduli, Jimin _-ssi_. Apakah kau tahu legenda di kota ini?"

 _Seorang sosok berpakaian serba hitam, seringkali menutupi wajahnya dengan masker hitam dan topi hitam. Ketika kau bertemu pandang dengannya kau akan langsung menyadari mata sayu namun tajam bagaikan elangnya. Dan apakah yang mungkin dia lakukan?_

 _Sebut saja—dia pernah berusaha menyebarkan rumor mengenai sejarah yang kau ketahui itu dan dia mengetahui semua hal—_

 _ **Semua hal.**_

 _ **Bahkan mungkin mengenai status sosial Anda, Jimin.**_

.

.

.

" _Tidakkah Anda tak ingin mengetahui jati asli bodyguard Anda?"_

 _Dari penampilan pandangan pertama jelas ini orang yang sangat mencurigakan_. Pakaiannya serba hitam sampai sepatunya saja berwarna hitam kelam bahkan kulit jam tangannya pun. Dia hanya mengikuti alamat yang tertulis dalam secarik kertas dalam amplop di bangku taman sebelumnya dan kemudian disambut oleh sosok serba hitam dan mencurigakan seperti ini? Apakah ini lelucon? Ingin dia meninggalkannya namun mengatakan mengenai _bodyguard_ -nya—orang yang telah membuat pikirannya berantakan seperti ini, apa Jungkook harus meninggalkannya?

Lagipula pernyataannya, sungguh menggelitik insting detektifnya. Tetapi dia pun tak mengerti penuh apa yang dimaksud dengan _jati diri_ yang disebutkan oleh sosok misterius ini.

 _Apakah mengenai masa lalunya?_

 _Apakah mengenai status sosial aslinya?_

 _Ataukah mengenai hal lainnya?_

"Apakah ini lelucon?" Jungkook bertanya, nadanya masih waspada tak ingin menunjukkan isi hatinya yang telah jatuh penasaran.

"Lelucon atau bukan—itu adalah pilihan Anda. Mungkin karena begitu mengejutkannya bahkan untuk detektif terbaik Korea Selatan, Anda akan menganggapnya sebagai lelucon dan membuat usaha saya sia-sia." Sosok itu membalas dengan tenang— _terlalu tenang_ dan mengakhirinya dengan helaan napas palsu.

 _Nadanya—sosok itu benar seorang manipulator pasif._

"Tapi mungkin ada _beberapa hal_ yang mungkin lebih baik tak diketahui."

 _Manipulator namun juga tipe yang menarik pernyataan dan membuat pernyataan baru bersifat kontradiksi_. Sedetik lalu ia mengatakan bahwa jika sang detektif tak mempercayainya hasil usahanya sama dengan sia-sia namun kemudian mengatakan bahwa ada beberapa hal yang lebih baik tak diketahui.

"Jadi bagaimana? Masih ingin mengetahuinya?" sosok itu bertanya lagi setelah merasa seluruh aktingnya terlepas.

" _Bagaimanapun aku adalah detektif profesional_. Informasi tak dari sumber informasiku tak akan mengganggu pekerjaanku dan pandanganku terhadap Taehyung."

Jawaban sang detektif terbaik Korea Selatan itu cukup membuat sosok itu menyeringai tipis. Menaikkan topinya untuk membiarkan lelaki itu menangkap penampakan matanya baru dia berbalik membuat jas mantel panjangnya seolah berkibar dalam angin dingin malam ini. Ia menatap sekali lagi ke belakang sebelum berkata,

" _Ikuti saya, Tuan Detektif Jeon Jungkook sang alpha murni keluarga Jeon. Informasi ini akan membuat mata Anda keluar dari bola matamu."_

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Because of Fate**

 **Not a Sex Doll**

A Fanfiction Made by min_ve

Main Pairing: Kookv; Top! Jungkook x Bottom! Taehyung

 _._

 _._

 _Enjoy~_

 _._

 _._

Mengangkat stetoskopnya kemudian meletakkannya pada dada seorang wanita yang tengah berbaring di sebuah tempat berbaring minimalis yang seingatnya dahulu sering digunakannya untuk mencuri waktu tidur meski itu hanya sepuluh menit. Mendengarkan detak jantung wanita tersebut, setelah menjauhkannya dan memeriksa bagian mulut sesuai dengan keluhan yang dilaporkan kepadanya dia kembali ke mejanya dan melanjutkan kegiatan menuliskan laporan penyakit yang diderita oleh si wanita—pasiennya. Setelah menyerahkan kertas berisi resep juga mengatakan agar cepat sembuh baru dia mengambil napas setelah berapa banyak pasien yang dilayaninya dalam waktu kerjanya saat ini.

Setidaknya biarkan dia mengambil napas sejenak karena setelahnya pasti perawatnya akan mengetuk pintunya dan mengatakan untuk melakukan pekerjaan selanjutnya. Dan setelah pengambilan napas ketiga benar saja pintunya diketuk dan muncul seorang wanita muda belia yang merupakan perawat klinik ini.

"Saatnya untuk menemui Tuan Jeon, Dokter Kim." Ucap perawat tersebut dengan nada lemah lembut, mengerti betapa lelahnya dokternya ini.

Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini ada beberapa pasien langganan yang dalam seminggu bisa datang dua kali karena keluhannya tak hilang meskipun mengkonsumsi obat dan menghindari makanan yang telah dilarang oleh sang dokter. Bahkan ada beberapa _beta_ yang harus mendapatkan penanganan dari rumah sakit karena mendapatkan luka yang cukup berat. Mulai curiga apakah para _alpha_ mulai berbuat onar dengan menyiksa para _beta_ yang di mata mereka merupakan eksistensi tak dibutuhkan. Bagaimanapun, beruntung dia tak memilih pendidikan untuk menjadi dokter spesialis dan dirinya sama sekali tak tertarik melakukan penelitian untuk _membuat dunia semakin baik_ meski kepintarannya amat disayangkan oleh para peneliti lain.

Membereskan beberapa barangnya dan membawa tas khusus berisi berbagai macam peralatan untuk memeriksa pasien _pribadi_ selanjutnya baru beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Mengucapkan kata terimakasih kepada para perawat sebelum pergi menuju daerah lapangan parkir tempat dimana ia memarkirkan mobil pribadinya.

"Malam yang dingin." Ucapnya, menatap langit malam tanpa dipenuhi oleh bintang. Sebagaimana cahaya bintang dikalahkan oleh cahaya para bangunan di seluruh penjuru dunia. mungkin selain di bagian kota yang mati karena ditinggalkan.

Teringat dalam sebuah buku yang tak sengaja dibacanya. Sebuah kalimat kembali terngiang dalam kepalanya, membuat dadanya kembali terasa ngilu.

" _Konon langit malam bisa dipenuhi oleh bintang dan cahaya rembulan menang telak dibandingkan cahaya bangunan di dunia ini."_

.

.

.

 **Kediaman keluarga Jeon utama nomor empat.**

Penjaga gerbang memastikan sekali lagi sebelum membukakan pagar utama agar mobilnya bisa masuk. Berkali-kali melihat kartu identitas kemudian melihat kembali sang pemilik kartu tersebut sebelum memutuskan bahwa foto yang tertera memang miliknya. _Seokjin_ tak pernah menyukai sistem keamanan kediaman para klan tiga teratas, terkadang kala terlalu ketat atau malah dapat dikatakan para penjaganya itu terlalu skeptikal dan bodoh. Bagaimana pula cara memalsukan kartu identitas sekarang? Kartu tersebut terhubung langsung melalui _server_ yang didata oleh _pusat informasi_ seluruh Korea Selatan, satu kesalahan akan membuatnya menjadi tak valid dan baru dapat divalidasi setelah _menemui_ pusat informasi secara langsung.

Keluar dari mobilnya setelah memarkirkannya, disambut oleh pelayan lelaki yang terlihat senior dengan rambut abunya dan keriput menemani wajahnya. Dalam sekali pandang Seokjin bisa mengetahui strata sosialnya, para _pelayan_ tak mungkin lain dari para _beta_ seandainya bukan maka hanya para _omega_ yang memang diperalat oleh pemiliknya. Pelayan senior itu langsung menuntunnya menuju kamar dengan pintu ganda dengan kayu terbaik dan gagang pintu diukir khusus. Pelayan itu mengetuk beberapa dengan lembut namun cukup untuk terdengar dari sisi seberang, setelah mendapatkan respon baru Seokjin masuk ke dalam setelah dibukakan pintunya.

Matanya menangkap pria pemakai jas formal dengan bahan terbaik tengah duduk di atas sofa _maroon_ sambil menyilangkan kakinya. Sang dokter menyipitkan matanya menangkap penampakan gelas kaca dan disampingnya terdapat sebuah botol anggur putih.

"Kau tahu hari ini adalah jadwal pemeriksaan, lantas mengapa kau meminum alkohol di hari aku memeriksa kesehatanmu?" tanya Seokjin menatap bengis pria itu.

"Stress."

Melangkah beberapa langkah baru membalas pernyataan itu.

"Kau tak melakukan apapun selain berdiam diri dan menjadi kepala keluarga Jeon nomor empat dan kau menyatakan bahwa dirimu stress? Berniat memandang rendah orang lain yang serius hidup demi tetap mempertahankan kependudukannya?" balas Seokjin, penuh dengan nada sarkasme. Dia bahkan tak berusaha menyembunyikannya meskipun berbincang dengan salah satu kepala keluarga klan atau _keluarga_ Jeon.

Pria itu menghela napas lelah, tangan kanannya mengambil gelas kaca yang masih berisi anggur putih itu dan menggoyangkannya perlahan, "… Ini bukan tempatku… Kau tahu tempatku pada awalnya bukanlah di wilayah klan Jeon…" ucapnya sebelum menenggak alkohol itu.

Sebelum tangan dokter itu menghentikannya, dengan berdiri di belakang sofa _maroon_ itu dan segera menggenggam tangan kanan pria itu. "Nasibmu sekarang tak lain adalah buah dari menolak tawaranku untuk memutuskan ikatan dengan keluarga utama _kita_ , _Jeon Namjoon._ " Kemudian tangannya mengambil gelas kaca tersebut.

Seokjin membawa gelas itu kembali ke atas meja kaca lalu mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa _maroon_ di seberang Namjoon. Kepala keluarga Jeon itu tertawa pelan, menertawakan betapa benarnya pernyataan Seokjin sebelumnya—yang telah diucapkan berkali-kali selama sekali setiap bulan dalam empat tahun. Seperti biasa keheningan akan datang menyelimuti keduanya karena keduanya tak memiliki topik yang bisa dibicarakan padahal sebelum dibawa paksa sebagai _bentuk pertukaran_ dia akan berbincang banyak dengan Seokjin.

Tetapi sekarang berbeda, sang dokter memiliki sebuah topik.

" _Kudengar kau menyewa pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuh putramu sendiri."_

Namjoon bahkan tak ingin mempertanyakan darimanakah dokter itu mendengar informasi itu karena kepalanya terlalu sakit untuk berpikir berat. Tak mendengar suatu tanggapan Seokjin melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Apa kau menjadi gila karena membaca dokumentasi sejarah dulu? Bukan rahasia lagi banyak para calon pemimpin setiap klan ditemukan kabur atau paling parah—membunuh dirinya sendiri karena tak kuasa menerima informasi itu." Lanjutnya, raut mukanya berubah menjadi kusut kembali teringat mendapat berita banyak kakak tersayangnya ditemukan menembak diri atau melakukan metode bunuh diri lain setelah dinobatkan sebagai pimpinan.

"Bukan gila…" hanya kalimat itu yang mampu dikeluarkan oleh Namjoon.

"Lalu apa alasanmu berniat membunuh putra hasil perkawinanmu sendiri?"

Rasa sakit pada kepalanya mulai menghilang, mampu menatap lurus kembali. Memandang langsung netra si dokter yang masih setia menunggu jawaban. Menarik napas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya, sengaja menyuarakannya agar Seokjin menyadari suatu kebodohan dari pertanyaannya sendiri.

" _Karena warna putih itu suci dan_ _ **tak mengenal batas**_ _untuk menyucikan semua warna lain dalam wilayahnya."_

.

.

.

Dengan tak perlu menemani sang detektif dia menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca beberapa buku hasil menyelidiki semua kasus yang diserahkan kepada Jungkook. Dan Taehyung harus mengakui cara detektif ini menyelidikinya itu termasuk cukup bagus, bahkan sampai mengetahui beberapa seluk beluk organisasi kecilnya mengingat tanpa memiliki informan khusus—ini merupakan hal yang cukup menakutkan. Tentunya andaikan Jungkook berhasil menemukannya yang ternyata selama ini berada di sampingnya dia bisa langsung di eksekusi karena telah membunuh salah satu dari orang penting tiga klan utama.

Meskipun rasanya akan tak mungkin Jungkook mengetahui itu dirinya karena Jimin sebagai operatornya melakukan yang terbaik untuk tak menyisakan bukti baik secara _digital_ ataupun fisik, _kecuali ada orang disana yang memberitahukannya apalagi tempat tinggalnya yang merupakan basement di sebuah gedung normal._

Membalikkan lembar demi lembar, mencerna semua kalimat yang mampu dicernanya berhubung rata-rata diantaranya ditulis menggunakan kode menunjukkan bahwa itu adalah informasi penting dan hanya penulisnya yang bisa membacanya tanpa kesulitan. Menggunakan buku ketika barang elektronik telah terbentuk—detektif ini benar-benar serius hanya akan menyimpan informasi penting untuknya dan mengurangi drastis kemungkinan untuk terkena peretasan dari pihak tak diinginkan.

Netranya terus bergulir untuk melihat setiap kata, sebelum mendengar suara pintu dari pintu utama. _Tidak_ , bukan berarti Taehyung mencuri lihat hasil penyelidikan Jungkook malah detektif itu sendiri mengizinkannya dengan syarat tak memberitahukannya kepada orang lain bahkan ayahnya sendiri. Kakinya melangkah untuk sekedar menyambut juga memastikan bahwa itu adalah pemilik rumah ini dan entah mengapa Taehyung merasakan rasa tak nyaman _untuk pertama kalinya._

Aura kelam menguar dari punggung Jungkook, aroma ketika seorang _alpha_ menemukan mangsa _omega_ yang cocok dengan kebutuhan feromonnya. Aroma tersebut menelusup masuk ke dalam hidung Taehyung dan untuk pertama kalinya dia mulai merasakan rasa ketidaknyamanan dalam tubuh _dinginnya_. Tungkainya seolah memiliki keinginan sendiri dengan mulai bergerak mundur perlahan terutama setelah melihat sang _alpha_ murni Jeon itu terlihat menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan seduktif dan tatapan matanya tak menunjukkan hal baik.

"A…u…"

Satu kata terputus itu memberikan sinyal kepada Taehyung untuk segera pergi ke ruang lain untuk sekedar mengambil alat lain untuk membela dirinya selain kemampuan bela dirinya yang setingkat untuk dapat membunuh seseorang. Dan baru saja dia sempat mengambil pistol yang telah disimpannya sejak lama aroma _musky_ kental itu tetiba muncul di belakang punggungnya.

"Aku menemukanmu…" Netra Taehyung tahu sejenak membulat, pertama kalinya merasakan sebuah perasaan bernama _ketakutan_ , "Tak kukira… Selama ini kau berada di sampingku…"

" _ **KIM TAEHYUNG!"**_

 _Taehyung_ bahkan tak tahu cara mendeskripsikan ekspresi Jungkook. Sekilas ini bagaikan dua anak kecil bermain petak umpet dan kemudian sang setannya berhasil menemukan setelah sekian lamanya mencari tapi ini lebih dalam dari itu. Ini bukan hanya sekedar senang setelah berhasil menemukan karena jika memang hanya itu maka tak ada alasan tatapan Jungkook menjadi penuh dengan nafsu membara seperti hewan jantan menemukan betinanya.

Anehnya pun tatapan membara dan aroma kentalnya malah membuat Taehyung semakin merasakan rasa _panas_ dalam tubuhnya. Refleksnya seolah menjadi lamban mendadak tak dapat melindungi dirinya atau memberontak ketika kedua tangan kekar Jungkook membantingnya ke lantai kayu ruangan tersebut dan memerangkapnya.

Jungkook menatap lelaki di bawahnya dengan tatapan nafsu bercampur dengan tatapan penuh kemenangan, menjilat bibir bawahnya sekali lagi sebelum bergerak melahap bibir ranum Taehyung. Tentu saja itu membuatnya terkejut bukan main, tubuhnya masih bergeliat bak cacing kepanasan. Tak berniat mengorbankan harga dirinya dengan membuka mulutnya agar lidah detektif sialan ini masuk.

Sampai tangan kanan Jungkook mencengkeram pipinya, memaksanya agar membuka rahangnya. Jangan salah, ini bukan ciuman pertama Taehyung sampai bermain bersama lidah orang lain tapi selama pekerjaannya dia tak pernah merasakan apapun bahkan mengeluarkan erangan geli pun tak pernah. Hanya berpura-pura menikmatinya. Lantas mengapa sekarang—

" _Ahh!"_

 _Tenggorokannya mengeluarkan suara erang—bahkan desah._

Tersedak berapa kali karena terlalu banyak saliva yang harus ditelannya—salahkan gaya gravitasi dan fakta bahwa dirinya yang berada di bawah mau tak mau harus menelan seluruh campuran saliva keduanya. Semakin banyak saliva yang ditelannya semakin banyak keringat mulai berkumpul pada dahinya dan perutnya mulai merasakan rasa _panas_ yang tak mampu dideskripsikannya. Hanya saja itu adalah panas yang tak dapat diredakan dan membius kemampuan berpikir logisnya.

 _Detektif sialan ini!_

Tetapi Taehyung pun menyadari otot wajah Jungkook mulai rileks dibandingkan sebelumnya, rasanya sebelumnya bagaikan melihat psikopat sadistis yang melihat mangsanya meraung kesakitan tetapi tetap—aroma _musky_ -nya itu masih menguar kental. Setelah beberapa sesi menyatukan lidah dan memerah salivanya Jungkook menjauhkan wajahnya, menatap puas mahakaryanya dimana orang yang paling dicarinya dan dapat membuatnya _panas_ dengan membayangkan berhasil menangkap pembunuh bayaran ini sekarang berada di bawahnya tanpa dapat melakukan apapun.

" _I want to fuck you._ " Ucap Jungkook dengan bahasa asingnya yang amat fasih meskipun bahasanya bukanlah kosa kata yang diajarkan oleh sekolah ataupun tempat pembelajaran lainnya.

Otak taehyung membutuhkan beberapa waktu sebelum akhirnya berhasil mencerna maksud dari perkataan detektif keparat ini.

"Apa yang Anda harapkan… Dari seorang _beta_ …?"

" _Cut that shit."_

Sebelah tangan Jungkook merogoh sakunya untuk mengeluarkan botol berukuran sedang berisi beberapa tablet berwarna putih disana netra Taehyung kembali membulat sempurna. Botol itu tak lain merupakan botol berisi _suppresants_ untuk para _omega_ yang mengalami masa _heat_ di tempat yang tak diinginkan agar feromonnya tak menarik perhatian para _alpha_ ganas lainnya. _Dan dirinya yakin bahwa botol itu hanya tersimpan di atas meja kecil di tempat rahasianya selama bekerja sebagai_ _ **Kim Taehyung**_.

 _Sialan! Darimana dia mengetahui tempat itu!?_

"Dirimu adalah _omega_. Pembunuh bayaran yang diburu olehku selama ini ternyata _**adalah seorang omega**_ dan sepertinya gen penentu stratamu itu menjadi aktif setelah disentuh olehku." Ucap Taehyung, melemparkan botol kaca tersebut dan kembali merayapkan tangannya—mulai menyentuh daerah dada dan pinggang ramping Taehyung.

Hanya sedikit belaian pada puting dadanya cukup untuk membuat sang _omega_ berjengit nikmat, menggigit kuat bibirnya upaya menahan segala suara meskipun itu bukanlah suara erotis. Selangkangannya mulai menyempit dan terasa terbakar— _pertama kalinya semenjak dirinya sadar bahwa dirinya hidup_. Dan itu terjadi tanpa sentuhan apapun pada bagian pribadinya cukup sebuah ciuman panas dan gesekan pada puting dadanya. Tubuhnya— _tubuhnya tak mampu menolak perlakuan Jungkook._

" _Reaksimu mengatakan kau tak pernah melakukan seks? Tidak—atau malah kau tak pernah mengalami masa_ _ **heat**_ _?"_

 _Itu benar._

 _Sialannya!_

 _ **Taehyung tak pernah merasakan rasa heat.**_

Tetapi entah darimana kekuatan tersebut, ketika tangan Jungkook merambat menyentuh selangkangannya dan gigi taringnya mulai menusuk tengkuknya, kakinya yang berubah menjadi jeli memulihkan kekuatannya dan menendang perut detektif keparat itu dengan keras bahkan tak memberikan waktu untuk memikirkan apakah tendangannya melukainya atau tidak. Dengan kecepatan cepat mengambil pistol yang sempat terjatuh ke lantai kemudian mengarahkannya ke arah Jungkook yang masih sibuk menggeram kesal seraya memegang perutnya.

"Jika… Anda tak ingin ditembak… Jangan beri aku tanda oleh taring sialanmu…!"

Menjadi _omega_ merupakan suatu ketidakadilan terutama jika telah diberi tanda oleh sang _alpha_ yang sebenarnya menghentikan siklus _heat_ mereka tetapi juga dapat diartikan bahwa mereka tak bisa melakukan hubungan seksual dengan siapapun selain sang _alpha_ yang sudah menandai mereka. Memikirkan bahwa dirinya ditandai oleh detektif ini saja sudah membuatnya murka.

Namun Jungkook bagaikan telah kehilangan seluruh akal sehatnya tertawa seperti ada sesuatu yang lucu di hadapannya. Meski dengan wajah dipenuhi raut kesakitan, salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas kemudian berkata tanpa adanya rasa takut akan keberadaan senjata yang mampu menembus tengkoraknya membawanya ke dalam kematian mutlak,

" _Gun-play? Datang dari submisif?_ _ **Interesting**_ _. You are truly interesting…"_

 _Dirinya—menarik…?_

 _Apa maksudnya?_

" _ **Tembak."**_

Entah kesekian kalinya wajah datar Taehyung berubah menjadi penuh dengan bermacam-macam ekspresi yang tak pernah dialaminya. Dimulai dari terkejut, ketakutan sampai kebingungan. Semua emosi yang tak pernah dirasakannya sampai saat ini. Kemampuan memecahkan masalahnya tak mampu menemukan jawaban akan sebab dari perintah Jungkook yang sama saja dengan mencari mati karena Taehyung yakin tak pernah sekalipun meleset dalam menggunakan segala macam pistol sampai senapan jarak jauh sekalipun.

Tatapan obsidian hitam kelam Jungkook menatapnya langsung tanpa terputus seolah menghipnotisnya untuk melakukan perintah tak masuk akal itu. Taehyung bukan takut membunuh orang lain melainkan membunuh detektif ini sekarang bukanlah bagian dari perjanjian antara dirinya dan kliennya. _Apakah Jungkook sudah mengetahui sampai titik tersebut?_

" _Akan kukatakan sekali lagi."_

" _ **Tembak."**_

Keheningan melanda keduanya beberapa lama, melirik vas yang telah tamat riwayatnya hanya menjadi kumpulan beling berwarna di atas lantai kayu karena terkena peluru berkecepatan tinggi dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan lagi hanya untuk memenuhi kepuasan egoisnya— _melihat pembunuh bayaran itu terkejut setengah mati dengan tembakannya meleset jauh._ Tubuhnya bergetar, didominasi kuat oleh rasa tak percaya dan netranya berbinar oleh air mata.

" _Omega_ tak akan melukai _alpha_ -nya."

Mengatakannya dilengkapi dengan seringai kelam masih terpampang pada wajahnya, semakin menghantam Taehyung dengan tubuhnya yang tak dapat melawan seluruh fakta yang disampaikan oleh Jungkook. Merasa tak berdaya bagaikan boneka yang bisa dilemparkan ke dalam kobaran api membara oleh para _alpha_ jika mereka menginginkannya.— _tak dapat berdiri sendiri dengan pendapat mereka sendiri._

"Karena kalian para submisif hanya terbentuk untuk mengandung anak kami, para _alpha_."

"Para submisif seperti kalian _tak_ _ **berhak**_ melawan dominan kalian. Yang bisa kalian hanyalah—"

" _Mengangkang dam menerima kenyataan bahwa kalian hanyalah mainan seks kami!"_

Setelah berpuluh tahun hidup, meskipun tangannya menarik mayat dingin teman terbaiknya karena diperkosa paksa oleh para _alpha_ sialan ini matanya tak mengeluarkan kristal beningnya akhirnya untuk pertama kalinya cairan tersebut keluar. Bukan karena perasaan sedih melainkan karena amarah yang telah bagaikan lava gunung berapi berkobar dalam dadanya. Dia tahu sejak awal bahwa para _alpha_ itu merupakan makhluk paling brengsek dalam dunia dan dirinya telah menemui entah berapa yang sama brengseknya dengan detektif keparat ini tetapi _entah mengapa_ emosi yang telah terkunci erat selama ini keluar.

Tertawa keras dalam hatinya melihat air mata dari pembunuh bayaran yang telah membunuh banyak orang ini demi uang Jungkook melemparkan hantaman terakhirnya.

" _ **Sadari tempatmu berdiri, omega."**_

 _Seharusnya kau hanya merangkak dan memohon untuk digagahi, bukan membunuh para pemimpin yang merupakan para alpha murni._

 _Kau bahkan seharusnya tak berdiri dengan kedua kakimu._

 _Pergunakan tanganmu dan lututmu untuk bergerak bagaikan hewan tak layak._

 _Pergunakan tanganmu untuk membuka lebar lubangmu._

 _Pergunakan mulutmu untuk mendesah keras untuk melayani dominanmu._

 _Tanpa diberikan kesempatan untuk menolak atau melawan._

 _Katakanlah "terimakasih" saat dominanmu memukulmu saat dirimu gagal melayani dominanmu._

 _Hidupmu terletak di tangan dominanmu. Mereka layak membuangmu dan memungutmu._

 _Karena kalian dibuat bukan untuk menjadi manusia._

— _Para_ _ **omega**_.

Semua amarah yang telah ditahannya selama entah berapa lama itu merembes keluar dari giginya yang saling bergesekan, berusaha menahan kepalanya agar tak meledak karena semua emosi yang terjadi di dalamnya. Teringat semua kata menjijikan dari semua orang yang ditemuinya mengenai para _omega_. Dan perkataan Jungkook merupakan kalimat yang sama. Diucapkan ketika salah satu teman dekatnya ditarik paksa dan diperkosa meskipun saat itu belum diketahui pasti apakah teman dekatnya adalah _omega_ dan para _alpha_ itu langsung memasukkan kejantanan ke dalam lubangnya dengan bermodalkan insting penampilannya terlalu cantik untuk menjadi selain dari _omega_.

Tubuhnya kesakitan, berteriak kesakitan, mengetahui niatnya yaitu memberikan pelajaran kepada detektif ini dan menurut _sistem tubuhnya_ itu adalah tindakan yang salah. Seluruh pembuluh darahnya seolah saling menyimpulkan diri untuk memaksanya tak merasakan apapun dalam tubuhnya.

Dengan rasa sakit pertama kali ini, membuktikan bahwa Jungkook merupakan _alpha_ -nya. Tak lain dari dirinya. _Alpha_ yang telah ditakdirkan untuk menggagahinya dan membuahinya—

Sudut matanya meneteskan air mata lagi bukan karena emosi, murni karena rasa sakit dalam tubuhnya. Rasa sakit ini bahkan tak sebanding dengan rasanya tertembak di dada, seolah dapat membuatnya mati hanya dikarenakan rasa sakit kasat mata. Bahkan menggerakkan kaki pun sudah tak mampu, semuanya terasa mati. _Seolah dirinya memang diciptakan bukan untuk menjadi manusia ketika berhadapan dengan alpha-nya._

Menggertakkan giginya keras, berusaha agar tak mengeluarkan ringisan kesakitan meskipun rasanya tak tertahankan. Tenggorokannya seolah tercekat ketika ingin mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sepertinya sistem tubuhnya menganggapnya sebagai _kata perlawanan_. Tapi meskipun bayarannya adalah nyawanya dia ingin— _tidak, dia harus mengatakannya dengan lantang._

"Sadari… tempatmu…? Gagal melayani… kalian…?"

Jungkook sedikit merasa terkejut karena Taehyung menggumamkan kata-kata yang tak ia ucapkan. Mungkin kalimat terakhirnya memicu suatu ingatan dan berakhir menguasai kepalanya.

"Satu-satunya yang harus… menyadari tempatmu… adalah Anda…"

Terkesima dengan bagaimana Taehyung masih cukup kuat untuk menggerakkan kakinya. Karena dia pernah melihat bagaimana _omega_ melawan _alpha_ yang telah ditakdirkan dan mereka berteriak kesakitan, melaporkan bahwa rasanya tubuhnya menjadi remuk serasa ditindih oleh batu tajam kemudian ditusuk bertubi-tubi oleh pisau. Kalimat yang diucapkannya seharusnya memicu untuk sisi submisif sang _omega_ datang bukan membuat kekuatan melawannya semakin kuat.

"Meskipun… Anda adalah _alpha_ yang ditakdirkan… untukku…! Submisif…!"

Gerakannya tetiba, jelas menggunakan tenaga terakhirnya, tangannya tetiba bergerak mengambil kerah detektif tersebut dan menghantamnya dengan keras ke lantai. Kemudian sebagai pelampiasan terakhirnya, kaki kanannya menginjak keras perut lelaki yang terhantam ke lantai tersebut. Membuat mulut sang detektif terbuka menyuarakan teriakan bisu karena rasa sakitnya itu—kekuatan Taehyung sampai dapat mengangkatnya tak perlu dipertanyakan, organnya berasa pecah dan terluka parah.

" _Tak hidup sebagai boneka pelayan_ _ **para dominan keparat sepertimu**_ _!"_

Seketika setelah teriakan penuh amarah tersebut meluncur keluar dari bibirnya, cairan merah kental mengikutinya dalam bentuk sebuah batukan keras. Keluar beberapa kali sampai cairan merah tersebut menetes ke lantai kayu tersebut. Kakinya sudah terlihat linglung, berusaha kuat menahan beban tubuhnya namun berujung bagaikan komputer yang dimatikan paksa, kakinya tertekuk tetapi tangannya tak membantu mempertahankan keseimbangannya membiarkannya terkapar bersamaan dengan tubuhnya.

Hanya terkapar tak berdaya dengan mata tertutup pucat beserta darah yang telah bercampur dengan salivanya merembes keluar.

Tak menunjukkan pergerakan sedikit pun, Jungkook mulai khawatir. Mengesampingkan semua rasa sakitnya untuk bangkit memanggil nama pembunuh bayaran itu, "Taehyung _-ssi_?" Namun tak ada jawaban. Hanya hening dingin.

Tak melihat pergerakan banyak bahkan dari gerakan pernapasannya, matanya membulat, tangannya segera membuka paksa kemeja yang digunakan oleh Taehyung dan betapa salahnya dia meremehkan _sistem tubuh_ seorang _omega_. Kulit _tan_ -nya menjadi dipenuhi oleh berbagai luka lebam dan di beberapa tempat seperti terjadi pembengkakan fatal yang seharusnya tak terjadi secepat ini berhubung pembengkakan terjadi karena infeksi jadi darimana semua ini datang?

 _Belum lagi organnya_ —

Dengan mampu membatukkan darah sebelum terkapar pingsan—

Jungkook bangkit berdiri, melupakan segala rasa sakit dalam perutnya. Mencari dimanakah ponselnya, mencari salah satu kontak dari banyaknya kontak di dalamnya, setelah menemukannya sesegera mungkin meneleponnya. Menunggu tak sabaran sembari terus mencuri pandang tubuh Taehyung yang bisa berubah menjadi mayat dalam hitungan menit. Bukan ini yang diinginkannya! Bukan ini yang dicarinya!

Akhirnya panggilannya diangkat, tanpa dapat menyelesaikan kata sapaannya Jungkook telah memotongnya. Mengejutkan orang seberang dengan suaranya yang pecah dan putus asa— _sama sekali tak seperti seorang Jeon Jungkook._

" _Jin-hyung… Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu…"_

.

.

.

 _ **To be continue**_

 _Tidak ada yang sadar diriku belum muncul selama delapan chapter ini? Sedihnya… Bahkan Jin-hyung sudah muncul dan hanya diriku yang terakhir muncul? Guess, the best is for the last yeah?_

 _Apakah diantara kalian ada yang penasaran dengan kemunculanku nanti?_

 _Nanti dalam maksud mungkin chapter selanjutnya, hahaha!_

 _Tunggu kemunculanku selanjutnya~_

 _I'm your hope—I mean I'm your despair._

 _See ya~_

Follow me on other social media

 _Wattpad: min_ve_

 _kiraranik_

 _Instagram: min_veve_


End file.
